


The Long Route Around

by AHNicole



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Deep Route Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), Does Jumin Han Is Gay?, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Han Jumin Has Feelings, Han Jumin's Route, Jumin Childhood, Jumin Han and MC, Jumin Han x Reader - Freeform, Jumin and MC, Jumin route, Kinky Han Jumin, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, Possessive Han Jumin, Reader Is Not Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Reader is Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Rika (Mystic Messenger) is Dead, Teen Jumin, jumin - Freeform, jumin han - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHNicole/pseuds/AHNicole
Summary: You were a foreign exchange student from America who once went to high school with the now famous Jumin Han. You were both good friends... you even dated for a while. But all good things must come to an end. When your exchange program was over, it was time to head back home to the States.It's been eight years, and you've recently moved back to Korea for work. You like it so far, but strange things have started happening to you.An unknown phone with a weird app appears in your apartment one day. And leads right back to your high school sweetheart: the C&R heir, Jumin Han.The MC is technically named, with a brief backstory. However, the story is told in the second person to preserve the feel of the game.





	1. Chapter 1

### Prologue: A Different Story

 

 You were a high school foreign exchange student. You worked your ass off academically to be accepted into the program and begged your parents to allow you to leave. You wanted to get out of the house.

  
You wanted to get out of the country.

  
It’s not as if life at home was so bad, but it wasn’t so great either. And you wanted a fresh start before leaving for college. Your mother is Korean American. So, you grew up with a basic understanding of the Korean language. And you figured South Korea would be the best place to go. You were already fluent enough, and you thought it would be an amazing experience to get in touch with your Korean roots. But you didn’t expect to be accepted into the program by such a prestigious school. And you certainly didn’t understand just how different the culture would be until you actually arrived.

  
It was a bit of a shock at first. As a new foreign exchange student, you gained a lot of attention... wanted and unwanted. But after a few months, everyone realized that you were just a common American girl. You had no background or wealth like everyone else at that fancy school. It was lonely for a little while. That was, until you met Jihyun Kim and Jumin Han.

  
They were seniors, in the grade above yours. And although you did become acquaintances because of their interest in you as a foreign exchange student, they still continued to talk to you even after finding out you weren’t that special. Well... Jihyun would talk to you. Jumin was a very quiet person. He seemed to only really talk to Jihyun, in general. So, you didn’t take it too personally. But after a while of seeing you around the school, Jumin Han finally started to warm up to you. He would greet you in a friendly manner and seek you out, even if Jihyun was not around. You also tended to cling towards them when you could. Even as you made other friends, they were the first who ever really made you feel like you belonged, and you never forgot that. You hung out with them after school, too. Sometimes it was with a small group, but mostly it was just the three of you. Jihyun was always so nice. Jumin was always interesting. And though most people found his sense of humor slightly ‘off’, you though it was cute. It was only a matter of time that the three of you grew very close.

  
You’re not sure how it happened really... but almost suddenly, you were dating Jumin Han.

  
He had been opening up to you more as the months went by. Then one day, out of the blue, he asked you to be his girlfriend. You had to admit it made you happy. Jumin didn’t open up so easily, but it made you feel special, that someone so secretive wanted to share more of his life with you. And you really liked Jumin. He seemed aloof at first, but he was truly very sweet. He was loyal to a tee, and he made it clear through his actions that he would do anything for Jihyun and you as his friends. And as your boyfriend, he always proved his devotion.

  
It was right around then that you finally realized the extent to Jumin’s fortune. You had always heard about him being an ‘heir’, and you knew his dad owned a big company, but you never really paid attention to those things. You had always been more interested in how Jumin felt about his father working all the time, or how his new step mother acted with him. Those were the things you asked about. So, when you finally went to his huge home to be introduced to his very professional father, it all hit you so quickly. Jumin really was like royalty. He was on a whole different level than you.

  
And, although he didn’t mean to, he reminded you of that every chance he got.

  
He took you out on fancy dates and was always trying to buy you things. You had to reprimand him many times, and remind him that you didn’t need so many material possessions. You just wanted his time. It took awhile, but he finally got the hint and toned it down. Instead you would go to the park for picnics and take walks in the busy parts of town. But it always nagged at you, in the back of your mind... you didn’t belong in his world.

  
It was soon after you began dating Jumin that he and Jihyun graduated. You took all sorts of day trips with them during your summer break. But after that, spending time with them became a lot more difficult. Jumin was taking college courses and interning at his father’s company. And Jihyun was working towards a photography career, and started dating a nice girl, named Rika. You were just a high school student again, but you were working hard, now that it was nearing your time to graduate. It was a bit lonely, but you still spoke with Jumin over the phone every day. And you spent as much time with him as you could. You would also both go on double dates with Jihyun and Rika. And the four of you opened a chat group where you could keep in touch. But mostly, you were really busy studying. There was no way you were going to be able to afford college and a place to live in Korea by yourself. The foreign exchange program and all its benefits were over once you graduated. You needed to get another scholarship if you were going to stay in the country. But in the end... it didn’t work out. None of your applications came back with good news. There simply wasn’t a place or money for you in the college programs.

  
You were going to have to go back home.

  
You were very upset. Jumin was too, at first. He said he would try everything to help you stay and wished every day that you wouldn’t go. But the closer the date came when you had to leave, the more he seemed to close off to you. That only crushed you more. The goodbye was terribly hard. Jumin, Jihyun and Rika saw you off. You hugged them all and gave Jumin a kiss goodbye. Although he tried to remain stoic, you knew he must be hurting, too. You just wished he would share his feeling with you. But he only kissed you back briefly and said goodbye without anything else.

  
You called Jumin right when you arrived back home.

  
He didn’t answer.

  
He didn’t answer your calls until the next day. And you tried to continue talking to him every day, but the time difference made it very difficult. More than that, the conversations between you and Jumin grew shorter and shorter. You were still looking for programs to take you back, but, in the meantime, you decided to start college in the states. And it took up a lot of your time. Until one day, you were speaking on the phone with Jumin and it happened...

  
You both decided to end things once and for all.

  
You didn’t know if you could come back anytime soon. You didn’t want to hold him down. And although you didn’t say it aloud, that nagging feeling that you didn’t belong in his world never left. Besides, he only appeared to be growing more distant. You assumed he wanted the same thing. And, when you brought it up, he agreed with you immediately. You were the one who first mentioned it, but it still hurt. You barely left the phone call without crying to him and taking it all back. But you held your tears and reminded yourself that it was for the best. For both of you.

  
The next few months were hard. You still talked with Jumin sparsely and as friends, but it was always a little painful for you. And slowly, the phone calls stopped. Eventually, the group messages between the four of you all stopped, too. And time kept going.

  
In the next three years, you had little communication with them. After five years, you never really spoke with any of them again, but you looked them up here and there, just wondering how they were doing. At seven years, you heard about Rika’s death over social media. You knew Jihyun was still with her. It was earnestly very upsetting news to you. So, you called Jihyun to give him your condolences. You briefly asked about Jumin. Jihyun said he was also broken up about the loss, but he was otherwise doing fine. You thought about calling him, too. But you could never bring yourself to do it.

  
...

  
By this year, the eighth year of you being away, your old, international friends only occasionally reach your thoughts. You’ve been busy at building up your reputation in your company, so you simply haven’t had much time to think about your past. That is, until your marketing job offers you a transfer to Korea. And it all comes flooding back. The good memories, and the sad ones. But overall, you loved Korea. And you’ve been out of any long-term relationships for a couple of years now, so you don’t have anything in the states to tie you down. You could go back. Regardless of whether you decide to reach out to your old friends or not, you think it would be a fun opportunity. You take the transfer.

  
...

  
You made it back to Korea. It’s even more exciting than you remember. You decide to look into your old friends again while you settle in. Jihyun, you remember that he now goes by V, is still a famous photographer, but he’s fallen off the grid the past year. You don’t blame him. You’re sure he’s still having a difficult time after Rika’s death. It makes you feel a bit sad.

  
Jumin, you find, is still working at his father’s company. He seems to be pretty well known and very successful. You think about telling them about your move... but you’re hesitant. Jihyun is still grieving. And Jumin has a successful career now. He’s apparently one of Korea’s most eligible bachelors. You don’t want to disrupt that life by bringing back silly memories of a little high school fling. Besides, with his glamorous life, he’s probably long forgotten about you anyway.

  
You decide not to contact them. Not right now.

  
You focus on getting settled. After about two months, you’re feeling more confident at your job. Your fluency in Korean is coming back after being in the states for so long. And you’re really happy that you came here. You’re just... a little bit lonely. But it’s been okay. Everything is going well.

  
Until one day, you find a phone that doesn’t belong to you in your own apartment. You pick it up. You’re wary about it.

  
But curious.

  
And when strange messages begin to appear to you across the screen, you can’t help but look at them.


	2. Chapter 2

### Old Friends

 

A user named ‘Unknown’ appears on a weird messaging app. They ask you how it’s possible that you’re using the system. You explain that the phone was in your apartment, and you don’t know how you came into its possession. “Unknown” tells you where to find the owner, and asks you to return it. You think that sounds reasonable enough, but you’re very aware that foreigners are often taken advantage of in other countries, so you agree hesitantly. You have every intention to back out if you feel unsafe.

  
It doesn’t take long before you do. This unknown person tells you to go to an apartment, which belongs to the phone’s owner. You go. But when you knock, there is no answer. You message back the ‘Unknown’. They give you the code to the door in order to leave the phone. You don’t feel right about that. You would never want to go into someone’s apartment without their knowledge. But when you tell this to Unknown, they get upset with you. You really don’t feel comfortable about it anymore and you leave. Unknown stops messaging you immediately. You head home on the subway and search the phone, looking for a way to contact the owner. But you find nothing. Suddenly, you hear a ‘ping’, and the messaging app you were previously using gives you a notification. You think this unknown person might be trying to contact you again, so you open the app.

  
It looks different this time. And you have to sign in. So, you do. You enter your initials, but refrain from setting up a profile picture. And when you sign in, you find that it’s a rather organized system. It’s very different from the first time you used it.

  
You enter the open chatroom without poking around the app too much. You just want to find out who’s phone this is.

  
There are already a lot of people in the group, talking away. You don’t mean to, but you hesitate as you read some of the messages. You’re wondering who these people are and what strange app they’re using. But then you see it.

  
The name that appears as a one chat bubble responds to another:

  
Jumin Han.

  
He’s talking to some kid about working at ‘his company’. You wonder if this is some sort of coincidence. Maybe it’s just someone with the same name?

  
Upon further inspection, you don’t think it is...  
He is very direct and to the point. And the profile picture is of a cat. You remember seeing that same cat on Jumin’s social media photo’s when you looked him up once you got to Korea. But there’s just no way...

  
You’re too stuck in your own shock to answer the chat group like you intended. But, suddenly, you’re called out. Someone has noticed that you entered. They’re all calling you hacker.

  
They’re asking you to reveal yourself. Finally, you type back.

 

* * *

  
**MC:**  
Jumin...?

Jumin Han? The C&R company heir?

  
**Yoosung:**  
GAH! It’s talking! Is it a stalker?!?!

  
**707:**  
Wait a sec. I’m searching.

  
**Zen:**  
Why would the trust fund kid have a stalker?

  
**Jaehee Kang:**  
Well, Mr. Han does have fans, but his popularity is not the same as yours Zen.

  
**Jumin Han:**  
First, I would like to know who is asking. And how did you find this private group?

* * *

  
Your heart is beating out of your chest. You simply can’t believe it. You almost don’t know what to say.

* * *

  
**MC:**  
It’s me. Marcy...

We went to high school together. It’s been awhile...

  
**Yoosung** :  
A stalker from high school?!?!

  
**Zen:**  
Marcy? Isn’t that a girl’s name? It sounds foreign, but I’d recognize a girl’s typing anywhere. <3

  
**Jaehee:**  
Do you know her Mr. Han?

  
**Jumin:**  
…

  
Marcy Cole?

  
**MC:**  
Yeah...

  
**Jaehee Kang:**  
So, you do know her...

  
But that doesn’t explain how you found out about this place. Where did you download the application?

  
**MC:**  
I found this phone in my apartment this morning. And the application was already downloaded. Then someone named ‘unknown’ messaged me and told me to go to some apartment to return the phone. But it was suspicious, so I left. It’s been a really strange day...

  
**Jaehee Kang:**  
Hm. It was a smart decision to leave.

Although, you probably shouldn’t have gone to the apartment in the first place.

  
**707:**  
Wait... I just found something. From the recent IP address.

  
The apartment ‘MC’ went to

  
WAS RIKA’S APARTMENT!

  
**Zen:**  
?!?!

  
**Yoosung:**  
WHAT?! How did you find Rika’s apartment?!

  
**MC:**  
Wait? Rika? It was Rika’s apartment?

  
**Zen:**  
And she knows Rika?!

  
**Jumin Han:**  
Well, if it’s the real Marcy Cole I remember, then of course she knows Rika.

  
**Yoosung:**  
What do you mean? She’s met Rika?

  
**Jaehee Kang:**  
But can we be sure they are really the person they’re claiming to be?

  
**707:**  
Oooh, I know!

  
I just checked the CCTV recordings from outside Rika’s apartment!

  
And a girl did just go there!

  
And she’s a cute girl!! <3

  
**Zen:**  
A cute girl? I knew it ;)

  
But how does that jerk know a cute girl >_>

  
**707:**  
I’ll do a cross check and see if she looks the same as the person she claims to be.

  
And Jumin

  
**Jumin Han:**  
?

  
**707:**  
I’ll send you a photo over private message, and you can check too.

  
**MC:**  
So, you’re doing a background check on me? ^^; lol

  
But, if you don’t mind me asking, who are all of you?

  
**Zen:**  
Hi! I’m Zen. (24 yrs old) Musical actor... Don’t look me up on the internet.

  
It’s embarrassing.

  
**Yoosung:**  
Zen, you’re so brave!

  
**Jumin Han:**  
… are you serious?

We don't even know if it's really her yet.

  
Guess he just wanted to show himself off.

  
**Zen:**  
No way~!

  
[Photo]

* * *

  
It’s a selfie from “Zen.” You can’t help but chuckle. This guy really is just showing himself off. And Jumin’s reaction to him is too funny.

  
The others don’t seem to mind very much, although Jumin doesn’t seem to approve of his antics. The others begin to introduce themselves, too, and then they all begin to get sidetracked by picking on each other. You’re chuckling as you get off your stop on the subway and start walking home. You’re trying hard to pay attention to the chatroom without bumping into anything on the street.

  
Jumin starts to type again, getting everyone back on track.

* * *

  
**Jumin Han:**  
Stop shitting around.

  
Anyway, I just received the photo from Luciel.

  
It is her. She’s changed a little, but I’m fairly sure it’s her. I remember that face well.

  
**MC:**  
Lol, you’ve changed a bit too, Jumin. You’re grown a lot.

  
**707:**  
I looked up things on my end, too.

The girl who went to the apartment is Marcy Cole. American citizen on a working visa.

  
So, as long as the person we are speaking to is the same girl... Then, they must know Jumin.

  
**MC:**  
Wow, that was quick...

  
**707:**  
God Seven can find anybody at light speed! +.+

  
**Yoosung:**  
But that still doesn’t explain how she got the app. Or knew how to get to Rika’s apartment.

  
She even said she almost went in!

  
**MC:**  
Like I said... a person named 'Unknown' was using this chatroom. And instructed me to go the apartment. They tried to get me to go in. But I left.

  
So, I don’t really know what’s going on either...

  
**707:**  
A hacker?! No way!

  
I have everything covered!!!

  
So, he told you the passcode for the door lock?

  
**MC:**  
Yes. They did.

  
**Jumin Han:**  
I see.

  
So, this ‘Unknown’ person dragged you into this.

  
**Yoosung:**  
And the phone just appeared in your apartment??

  
How scary O~O

* * *

  
It is scary. You’re just now opening the door to your apartment as you’re thinking about it. You take a longer look around, feeling weary. You hear another ping from the app, and lock the door behind you before looking at the messages. You move to sit on the couch as you read them.

* * *

  
**Jumin Han:**  
We should call V. He would want to hear about this.

  
**707:**  
Yeah. I think that’s a good idea.

  
I’ll call and explain everything.

  
**MC:**  
Jihyun?

  
Wow, I haven’t talked to him in over a year.

  
**Jumin Han:**  
So, you’ve spoken with him more recently?

  
**Yoosung:**  
You know V, too?!

  
**Jaehee Kang:**  
That would make sense, if they all went to high school together.

  
**Yoosung:**  
Oh... yeah. But I never heard about any of this! And I’m Rika’s cousin!

  
**MC:**  
You’re Rika’s cousin?

  
Wow, so it’s all connected...

  
But... yes, Jumin. I only spoke with him very briefly after I heard about what happened to Rika... I’m very sorry for all of your losses...

  
**Jumin Han:**  
He didn’t mention your call.

  
But I supposed that was a long time ago.

  
I haven’t talked to V as much since the incident, either.

  
**MC:**  
I’m sorry to hear that. You two were so close.

  
But I’m glad you’re still friends.

  
I missed you both. I apologize for not keeping in touch.

  
**Jumin Han:**  
And it appears that you’ve been in the area for some time now. Was he aware of that, too?

  
**MC:**  
No...

  
I just moved back a couple of months ago. I decided not to contact anyone just yet.

  
Sorry, Jumin. I just figured you would be very busy at your company.

  
**Jumin Han:**  
I will admit that I am always busy.

However, taking calls is not a difficult task.

  
**Zen:**  
Wait a minute... you both seem close...

  
Don’t tell me you were friends with this jerk back then?!

  
**MC:**  
Lol. well actually...

  
**Jumin Han:**  
We dated.

  
**MC:**  
We used to date.

  
**Zen:**  
WHAT?! NO WAY!!!

  
**Yoosung:**  
What?! Jumin had a high school sweetheart?!?! Did you know about this, Jaehee?!

  
**Jaehee Kang:**  
I honestly cannot even imagine it ^^;

  
**707:**  
Lolololol

  
A fling from the past appears!!!

  
Now begins our dramatic soap opera episode!

  
**MC:**  
It’s not like that ^^;

  
And it’s been a very long time.

  
I imagined that Jumin has moved on by now.

  
**707:**  
Yes, he has moved on.

  
To a beautiful, blue eyed, white furred woman named Elly!! +.+ <3

  
**Jumin Han:**  
Please do not refer to her as ‘Elly”. Her name is Elizabeth the 3rd.

  
**MC:**  
Lol wait... are we talking about your cat?

  
**Zen:**  
That’s all that guy ever talks about >_>

  
His damn cat.

  
**MC:**  
Lol how cute.

  
Jumin, you always had a soft spot for animals. So, it makes sense.

  
**Jumin Han:**  
So did you. You had your exchange parents take in that stray long ago.

  
**MC:**  
Only until it had a proper home. I would have loved to keep it. But it wasn’t my home. I didn’t want to impose too much.

  
You’re the one who found it a place to live.

  
**Yoosung:**  
It sounds like you both have a lot of history.

  
So, you really did date, huh?

  
**MC:**  
Yeah. For a little while.

  
**Yoosung:**  
How long??

  
**Jumin Han:**  
For about a year.

  
**Zen:**  
You’re saying that Mr. Trust-fund-kid dated a cute girl in high school... for over a YEAR!

  
I really don’t believe this...

  
**Jumin Han:**  
I said about a year.

  
But I guess it could have been a little over...

  
**Zen:**  
Now you’re just adding time to mess with me!!!

  
**Jumin:**  
Either way, it’s none of your business.

* * *

  
Zen sends an angry looking emoji. You laugh. The dynamic between all of them is too funny. They go on teasing each other for a little bit, until the one called “Seven” makes an announcement.

* * *

  
**707:**  
V’s coming here soon. He just hung up.

  
**V:**  
I’m already logged in.

  
**707:**  
Oh, V! You’re here ^_^

  
**Zen:**  
Finally he’s here.

  
**V:**  
Yeah. I guess I’m the last one to find out.

  
How is everyone?

* * *

  
They all greet him like they’re close friends. So, this is what your two friends have been up to all these years?

* * *

  
**V:**  
And how are you, Marcy? It’s been a long time.

  
**MC:**  
I’ve been good, Jihyun. But I’ve heard you’ve had a rough year...

  
I know I’ve called you before, but I’m still very sorry to hear about Rika.

  
**V:**  
Thank you for your condolences.

  
So, Luciel caught me up on the situation.

  
You gained info from a stranger to get into Rika’s apartment, and found a phone in your own apartment that logged you into this chatroom.

  
This is very strange. Especially since it involves somebody that Jumin, Rika and I knew personally...

* * *

  
They all talk about how no one in the chatroom knew the code to the apartment. Although, it is apparently under Jihyun’s name. Jihyun explains that Rika use to work in the apartment. And when you ask about the work, they all tell you why they have the app and why they came together. Rika had started a non-profit charity organization called the RFA, and all of the people in the chat are members. They all helped her find guest during her work as a party coordinator. And they would host parties to raise money for charity. It sounds interesting. And sounds a lot like something Rika would do. She was always talking about helping people.

  
Jihyun finally comes to the conclusion that someone who Rika trusted must have led you to the apartment. He can’t think of another explanation, since no one knew the passcode. You’re starting to feel like Rika’s cousin isn’t happy with Jihyun, or his explanation. The others are skeptical, too. But they trust him, and go along with his idea that you were led to the apartment to ‘finish Rika’s work’.

* * *

  
**Jumin Han:**  
I still can’t believe...

  
That Rika knew she’d pass away and planned all this.

  
But I’ll consider it as true for now, since V thinks so.

  
**Yoosung:**  
...I can’t imagine... someone taking over what Rika did.

  
**Zen:**  
But if we continue on like this, there’s no need for our organization to continue.

  
**Jumin Han:**  
I normally would disagree. But, although it’s been a long time, I have every reason to continue to trust Marcy. She’s always been a very diligent worker. So, perhaps this could work in our favor.

  
**Zen:**  
Just the fact that she’s in the chatroom makes me want to trust her, too ^^

  
**Jumin Han:**  
Not because she’s a girl?

  
**V:**  
Alright... Everyone. I know this is confusing.

But maybe Marcy was chosen by Rika. Rika did like her a lot back then. And I trust Marcy, too.

  
Luciel will look into that ‘unknown’ person.

  
So, for now, please just wait and believe in me.

  
**707:**  
You seem busy right now. Your replies are really late.

  
**V:**  
Yeah, I think... I have to leave right now.

  
Marcy, I don’t think there is a need to go back to the apartment for now. You can do any work you need to through your app. I trust Jumin to explain the rest to you. So please just be careful and trust in us, okay?

  
**MC:**  
I trust you, Jihyun.

  
And I’m glad we could talk again. Even under these odd circumstances.

  
**V:**  
Me too.

  
I’m sorry...

  
But I have to leave

  
**707:**  
Okay. See u later, V.

  
**V:**  
Jumin.

  
**Jumin Han:**  
?

  
**V:**  
Please take care of things for me.

  
**Jumin Han:**  
….Alright.

* * *

  
V leaves. And the group starts immediately asking you about working. But you’re unsure.

* * *

  
**MC:**  
I’d like to help. But I’m still very confused as to what this organization does and how to do the job properly.

  
I’d want to understand the position fully before I agree. I have a lot of work to do with my own company, and I would hate to get overwhelmed and let you all down >_<

  
**Jaehee Kang:**  
That is a very intelligent mindset to have. You should always understand the workload before making a commitment.

  
I have learned this from personal experience -_-

  
**Zen:**  
Lolol Jaehee.

  
It sounds as if you were swindled into your current position.

  
**Jaehee Kang:**  
No. I am simply agreeing that one should always read the fine print ^^

  
**Jumin Han:**  
That is true. It is the responsibility of the agreeing party to understand fully what they are agreeing to.

  
Perhaps Marcy and I can talk later and I can explain things more clearly.

  
For now, V said that he wanted you to stay in the chatroom. I would suggest getting to understand the app a little before making your decision.

  
Until we can meet.

  
**Zen:**  
Wait?! No fair!

  
You’re going to go meet her in person?!

  
I’m already a little jealous that you, Seven and V knows what she looks like >.>

  
**MC:**  
If I agree to helping with the organization,  
I’m sure we will all meet soon.

  
But I think meeting in person with Jumin would be best. I’d like to take clear notes.

  
Would that be okay with you, Jumin?

  
**Jumin Han:**  
...yes.

  
Assistant Kang.

  
Please move around my appointments so I may have a lunch meeting with Marcy tomorrow.

  
**Jaehee Kang:**  
That will be difficult since you are fully booked tomorrow ^^;

  
But I will try. I should have the time planned for you both soon.

  
**MC:**  
Thank you, Jaehee! I appreciate it.

  
**Jaehee Kang:**  
I’m only doing my job.

  
But thank you.

  
Then I should leave in order to rearrange the new schedule.

  
Mr. Han. You have a meeting soon as well. Please do not be late ^^;

  
**\---Jaehee has left the chatroom---**

  
**Jumin Han:**  
Marcy.

  
All we are trying to do is host parties, raise funds, gather people... things like that.

  
Our organization has done a lot of good so far.

  
… You will never regret joining.

  
**Yoosung:**  
Are you only saying that because she’s your old fling?

  
**707:**  
Lolol weren’t we just discussing nepotism??

  
**Jumin Han:**  
…

  
I am only following V’s decision.

  
But, Marcy...

  
We will discuss this more tomorrow. Then you can make your own decision.

  
And we’ll see how you do.

  
… It was nice to hear from you again.

  
**\---Jumin Han has left the chatroom---**

  
**Zen:**  
Wow, he can even be this tough on his old girlfriend?? >_>

  
Of course, he would be... that damn guy!

 

* * *

  
You think it’s sweet that Jumin has so many friends that know him so well. You like that they pick on each other in such a joking way. But you feel like they might have the wrong idea about Jumin. Sure, he was rough around the edges sometimes, but once you got to know him, he was incredibly nice. You get that it’s been a while since you were that close to him. So, of course he wouldn’t suddenly be that nice all over again...

  
Mostly, you simply still can’t believe that you will be able to meet with him again. Just that thought makes you feel a little nervous... But also excited.

* * *

  
**MC:**  
Haha, Jumin used to be very professional back then, too.

  
It takes a while for him to open up.

  
I know that it will take time to gain his trust again.

  
**Yoosung:**  
Wow! No wonder you two got along.

  
You’re so understanding of him!

  
**MC:**  
Lol we still used to butt heads here and there.

We didn’t always agree, but I don’t think Jumin is that hard to understand.

  
**707:**  
You’re probably the first person in history to say that!

  
Maybe besides V.

  
ANYWAY!

  
I have to check on something.

So, I’ll be off too!

  
  
**\---707 Has left the chatroom---**

  
**Zen:**  
Well, that guy aside, I look forward to working with you!

  
And meeting you ;)

  
I hope you decide to work with us. Don’t let that jerk stop you from wanting to join >_>

  
Talk to you soon~!

  
**Yoosung:**  
Me too. A lot has happened today...

  
But I still have classes... T.T

  
Nice to meet you! I really hope we can continue Rika’s parties!

  
**\---Zen has left the chatroom---**

  
**\---Yoosung has left the chatroom---**

* * *

  
You leave the chatroom.

And immediately get a very creepy text from ‘Unknown’.

  
“It’ll be really fun from now on. Enjoy your time with everyone. I’ll go get you soon.”

  
That makes you feel extremely anxious. You decide that you’ll definitely be changing your locks tomorrow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw I love Jumin...  
> I needed more Jumin after finishing his route for the second time. 
> 
> I felt like this game would have been very hard to write for without giving a name. Instead of writing "blank" I wanted to get a little creative. I figured actually calling the character MC would be kind of funny lol. Hence the name. 
> 
> So, I wasn't sure how I wanted to format this. I liked the idea of keeping MC's chatroom text to the left, as if they were really responding. But if it's too difficult to read, please let me know. I think the reading experience is more important than some idea I had. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this one! Let me know what you think so far! ;) 
> 
> And thanks for reading~!


	3. Chapter 3

### A Meeting Among Friends

 

You quickly find yourself becoming engrossed in the RFA app.   

The members are almost always talking, and they’re both very welcoming  and pretty entertaining. You can see why Jumin and Jihyun made friends with everyone in the group. It makes you feel more enthusiastic about the prospect of becoming a true part of the organization.  

But you’re even more giddy about seeing Jumin Han again.  

You’re trying not to be excited. You really are. But he was a great friend of yours whom you haven’t seen in so long. It’s difficult not to think about the past.  

And even more difficult not to think about how much you loved him back then. 

Seeing him in the chatrooms occasionally has you thinking about it more and more. Although he hasn’t been in the chats as often as the others, every time you speak with him, your anticipation only grows. 

... 

You’re telling yourself to tone it down as you get ready for the lunch meeting the next day. You’ve already tried on three different outfits before settling on a slimming, business casual pencil skirt and button up. It  _is_ a meeting after all. It has nothing to do with the fact that this skirt also happens to accentuate your figure.... 

Fuck... Yes, it does. 

You demand that your reflection in the mirror gets ahold of itself.  

You open the RFA app to pass the time and take your mind off the meeting. Jaehee had given you the time and address through a private message in the app. You end up double and triple checking your route and timing.  

So much for taking your mind off it... 

Then, when you check the chatroom, you see that Yoosung, Jaehee and Jumin are all online.  

Luck simply isn’t on your side. 

And neither is your willpower. You know you can’t help but join in, too. 

 

* * *

 

**\---MC has entered the chatroom---**

**Yoosung :**

Hey, it’s MC! 

 

 **Jaehee  Kang:**  

MC, I trust you’re preparing for your lunch meeting with Mr. Han? 

 

**MC:**

Yes. I’m just about all set. 

I’ll be heading to the location soon.  

It’s quite fancy ^^; 

 

**Jaehee  Kang:**

Yes. Mr. Han picked it out. 

 

**Jumin   Han:**

I’ve held business meetings there often, so the service should be excellent -w- 

 

**MC:**

I see.  

But it’s just me, Jumin. 

You don’t have to treat me like a potential business partner lol 

We could have just gone to a café.

 

**Jumin  Han:**

In a sense, you are a potential business partner to the RFA. 

If it’s the cost you are concerned with, you do not have to worry.  

I will be paying the bill, as you are a guest of the organization. 

 

 **Yoosung :**  

Woah, lucky! 

I’m only eating cafeteria food for lunch. 

Tastes so bad T_T 

 

**MC :**

Lol sorry Yoosung. 

But, Jumin. That’s not necessary... 

I can pay my own bill.  

But I appreciate the gesture. 

 

 **Jumin** **Han** :  

There will be time to make that decision before the end of the meeting. 

 

**Jaehee  Kang:**

Mr. Han...  

I do not believe you will make a good impression for the organization by being stubborn ^^ 

 

**MC:**

Lol

So Jumin hasn’t changed much then... 

 

 **Yoosung :**  

Hahaha! 

They totally pinned you! 

 

 **Jumin  Han:**  

… 

I am only recommending that I pay in order to make a good impression.  

The host in a business deal is always expected to pay for the meal. 

 

**MC:**

Then maybe we can just call it ‘a meeting among friends’? :)

 

**Jumin  Han:**

...I suppose that is fine. 

Although, we will still need to discuss the RFA by the end of the meal. 

 

 **MC:**  

Of course ^^ 

But it would also be nice to catch up. 

 

 **Jumin  Han:**  

...Yes.  

I must leave shortly, otherwise I will be late.  

Assistant Kang 

Please take care of the office while I am away.  

Marcy, I’ll see you soon. 

 

**\--- Jumin  Han has left the chatroom---**

 

 **Yoosung :**  

He left quickly...

 

**Jaehee  Kang:**

Mr. Han has been acting a bit strange today. 

I wonder if it has to do with MC. 

 

**MC:**

I’m sure it is a strange situation for him. 

It’s a strange situation for me too.

 

**Jaehee  Kang:**

Yes. The reason behind the reunion is very odd.  

But what’s important is that we’re all safe. 

According to Luciel and V. 

 

 **MC:**  

I have to admit that I’m still a little shaken by the cell phone incident.  

But I’ve changed the locks to my apartment this morning... 

Just in case.

  

**Jaehee  Kang:**

That was a good idea.  

It’s always better to err on the side of caution. 

 

**Yoosung :**

I know Seven is good at his job 

But how can he be sure that MC is safe? 

I think he’s only assuming it’s okay because of what V said. 

And I don’t like it >.> 

 

**MC:**

You don’t believe Jihyun? 

 

**Yoosung :**

He just has so many secrets. 

I feel like he never shares any important information with us. 

 

**MC:**

I’m sure he has his reasons? 

I haven’t spoken with Jihyun for a while,  

But I always knew him to be very caring.  

Maybe he’s just trying to keep everyone safe? 

 

 **Yoosung :**  

But still 

If there’s something bad going on, 

shouldn't we all know about it? 

 

**Jaehee  Kang:**

That is true... 

 

**MC:**

Maybe... 

I  _would_  like to know if I need to change apartments haha 

 

**Jaehee  Kang:**

That’s not something you should be taking so lightly ^^; 

 

**MC:**

I’m not... 

But it helps to try and laugh T.T 

 

**Yoosung :**

See!? This is what I mean! 

MC shouldn’t have to be worried for her safety. 

If we knew more, then you wouldn’t have to be so afraid! 

 

**MC:**

Lol Thanks for your concern, Yoosung. 

But I’m sure it will be okay.  

I trust that Jihyun would tell me if he thought I was in danger. 

Just feel better knowing I have already changed my locks ^_^ 

 

 **Jaehee  Kang:**  

I’m glad you have taken those precautions. 

But it would probably be a good idea to remain vigilant.  

 

**MC:**

You’re right, Jaehee.  

Thank you. 

And I should get going.  

I don’t want to be late for the meeting, either. 

 

 **Jaehee  Kang:**  

Yes. If not early, it’s good to be on time. 

That way Mr. Han can return to the office faster to continue his own work ^_^ 

 

 **MC:**   

Lol Jaehee... 

 

 **Yoosung** : 

Okay... 

I just hope nothing else weird happens... 

And I also hope that you decide to join the RFA!! 

 

**Jaehee  Kang:**

You probably shouldn’t pressure her. 

 

**Yoosung :**

! 

I didn’t mean to pressure her!!! >.< 

 

**MC:**

Lol it’s okay Yoosung. I don’t feel pressured, 

I feel very welcomed ^_^ 

I’ll talk to you both later and come back with my decision! 

 

* * *

 

You leave to chatroom to gather your things before the meeting.  

And double check the locks on your door before heading out. 

...

When you arrive at the restaurant, you quickly realize that it is even more extravagant than you previously gathered from the online pictures. Once you walk in, you feel a bit under dressed.  

The host leads you outside to where Jumin is seated at a table. He stands to greet you when you arrive, and you can't help but take a deep breath. He really has changed over the years. And the years look really good on him. You immediately notice how much he’s filled out. And how his black suit has been tailored perfectly to him... 

You suddenly feel really nervous. 

You silently let out the breath you just realized you were holding in, and the host pulls the seat out for you. You take your seat, and Jumin does the same.

You're wishing you knew else what to say besides ‘hello’ and lame small talk. You want to keep it casual but there's just so many thoughts about your shared history running through your head. 

Luckily, Jumin is the one who brings it up first. 

“I have to admit... this is very strange. Seeing you again. I can’t quite place the feeling...” 

You smile at him. His blatant honesty always made you feel a little better about yourself. It really clears the air. 

“I’m actually glad you think so. I’m having a similar feeling." You chuckle and tuck a piece of hair behind your ear as an act of nervous habit. You watch briefly as the waiter comes by to pour you both a glass of wine that Jumin must have already chosen.  

“What is it, then?” he asks you earnestly before he picks up his glass.  

“I think maybe... nostalgia?” You wonder aloud as you do the same. 

“Hm... perhaps. But that still seems like an empty description.” He wrinkles his nose. You think it’s cute, and you laugh a little. What he said is very true. There are simply too many feelings to name. 

“Maybe there just aren’t words to describe it,” you offer. 

He seems to accept that answer, and you both take a sip of your wine. You feel a little more confident in knowing that you’re not the only one with mixed feelings. So, finally, you can breathe a little.  

“But it’s still really good to see you,” you add after setting down your drink. “How have you been?” 

“My department in the company has been turning a reputable profit. I believe that things have been going very well, overall.” 

It’s funny to hear him speak like that. So, he really is all business now...  

“And Elizabeth the 3rd's coat has been especially well maintained. Which seems to make her happier.” 

Oh... there he is. That same silly high school student. You can’t help but chuckle again. 

“I’m glad to hear that. But I’m asking how  _you’ve_  been, Jumin,” you prod. 

He pauses for a moment, as though he doesn’t fully understand.  

“When the things I’m concerned with are doing well, I feel a great sense of accomplishment. So, I suppose I am also doing well. And how about you? You mentioned that you worked for a marketing company.” 

“Yes. I’m one the of project managers. So, I have a small team to direct. I’ve really been enjoying it so far...” 

...

After the initial bump, it all flow so naturally. You both talk about work for a while, which leads to Jumin discussing international business practices, which leads to you speaking about international affairs, and oil exchange and then somehow to political ethics. Jumin wonders if these topics are boring to you, but you actually find it quite fun. You can't always find many people who care about worldly conversation just for the sake of conversation. And Jumin knows a lot. Much more than you. You’re learning so many things just listening to him speak.  

You order a light meal and graze through your food as you talk. It seems as though both of you are set on keeping the conversation light. The topics never really leans towards the past, except when you ask about Jihyun. But Jumin doesn’t seem too eager to speak about him or Rika, so you leave it alone for the time being. And you can tell you’re both being wary about the subject of your past relationship. Neither of you directly bring it up, although it seems to hang in the air between you. And neither of you willingly reach out for it. 

... 

The meal ends with a small dessert and a sweet wine. That’s when Jumin finally begins to discuss your pending role in the RFA. You listen, ask a few questions, and take occasional notes in your day planner. His clarifications help. At first, you had assumed that you would be the organizer of the entirety of the party, but Jumin assures you that it will all be taken care of. Your main task will be managing the guest list and invitations. It seems pretty simple, and you believe that the workload is light enough to not interfere with your actual, paying, job.  

When the waiter comes by to take away the dessert plates, Jumin glances at his watch and asks for the check. He apologizes and explains that he must go back to work soon. But he wonders about your final thoughts.  

“It sounds like a really fun opportunity,” you decide. “And I believe I could manage the workload.” 

Jumin nods. He’s acting very professional, but you still see a small smile tug at the corners of his lips at your positive response. 

“Of course, feel free to take more time to think it over, if you require it,” he suggests. “A party date wouldn’t be decided without a coordinator, so there is no current deadline. Although, the others may begin to feel restless. So, it may be best to make the decision within the next few days.” 

You nod slowly as you listen to him. But he hesitates for a moment, appearing to deliberate something. Finally, he clears his throat and continues.  

“I apologize again that the meeting seemed short. I do not always have time for long lunches. However, if you still need more clarification, I could have Assistant Kang change my afternoon schedule for tomorrow. And we could review the finer details over dinner.” 

You can’t help but smile at that. You’re very sure of what he’s doing. But as long as you can see him again soon, you have no problem going along with the excuse, either. 

“I think that would be helpful,” you agree.  

Jumin smiles brightly. 

In truth, you’re already very sure you want to become a member of the RFA. So, delaying your decision probably isn’t the best idea. 

But you simply can’t help yourself. 

And, apparently, neither can he. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the most important questions are asked

 

### Does Jumin Han...???

 

When you return home and enter the chatrooms, everyone is excited to hear your answer.

  
And they’re sorely disappointment when you ask for more time.

  
Of course, it’s Jaehee who later threatens to give away the reason.

 

* * *

  
**15:15 pm**

  
**Jaehee Kang:**

So, it seems Mr. Han is scheduling another meeting with MC for tomorrow evening.

I wonder if it’s because he really didn’t talk to her about the position at all -_-

 

  
**MC:**

We did talk about it a little.

And I’m fairly sure I want to join.

I think we’re just going over a few more details.

 

  
**ZEN:**

You’re going to join?!

I’m glad that guy didn’t scare you off…

 

  
**MC:**

Lol he’s not so scary

And for now, I’m giving a ‘soft yes.’

 

  
**ZEN:**

Well, if that’s the case, then I don’t know why he’s forcing you into another meeting.

Can’t he just tell you how to do the job through the messenger?

 

  
**MC:**

I don’t mind.

It was fun catching up.

 

  
**Jaehee Kang:**

...I assumed that’s what took place.

Mr. Han is usually very efficient

But sometimes he makes excuses when he wants to do something that lacks efficiency.

Right now Mr. Han is scheduling another meeting

Even though it is not efficient to do so...

'to catch up.'

 

  
**MC:**

Lol Jaehee,

you know Jumin very well.

 

  
**ZEN:**

Wait!

Are you saying,

IT’S A DATE?!

 

  
**MC:**

Well

He didn’t say it was a date.

 

**Jaehee Kang:**

As hard as it is to believe,

I feel as though that's the case.

Mr. Han has been in a particularly good mood since his lunch break.

Everyone is finding it rather odd ^^;

 

**ZEN:**

I can’t believe that guy!!!

First off, if you’re going to ask a girl out, you should do it properly!

And second!

How does that jerk manage to be the only one of us going on a date?! T.T He's the least sentimental out of all of us! He's basically a robot!

 

  
**MC:**

Jumin was always very direct  about our relationship before

And he didn’t call it a date.

I think its just a meeting.

So, don’t worry

 

  
**ZEN:**

God...

I still can’t get use to the fact that trust-fund jerk was in a relationship at all!!!

I don't understand how kept a girlfriend 

Especially one as nice and pretty as MC <3 <3

  
**Jaehee Kang:**

But we still don't know what she looks like...

  
**ZEN:**

I can just tell

When someone has a beautiful heart <3

 

  
**MC:**

Well…

I appreciate the sentiment ^^

 

  
**ZEN:**

Of course! <3

Anyway, you probably don’t need to go to a useless meeting if it’s only an excuse >_>

If I were in your position, I would try to stay as far away from that guy as possible.

 

  
**\---Jumin Han has entered the chatroom---**

 

  
**Jumin Han:**

?

  
**ZEN:**

Gahh!! why do you have to show up?

 

  
**MC:**

Lolol

Hi, Jumin

 

  
**Jumin Han:**

I was just about to take a break.

Hello, Marcy.

What’s so funny?

 

  
**MC:**

Nothing much.

We were just talking about you.

 

 

**Jumin Han:**

Were you? -w-

 

**ZEN:**

So this is how you spend your break?

Besides, didn’t you just come back from lunch with MC a few hours ago?

Wasn't that also a break??

  
**Jumin Han:**

It’s good for your mind to take many small breaks throughout the day.

It helps with productivity.

 

  
**MC:**

I’ve heard that’s true.

How’s work?

 

  
**Jumin Han:**

It’s going well.

But...

Assistant Kang is here too?

  
**Jaehee Kang:**

Yes, Mr. Han.

  
**Jumin Han:**

Why do I feel like you are here every time I come?

  
**Jaehee Kang:**

 _It’s only a coincidence_.

 

  
**MC:**

Maybe it’s because your work schedules are similar?

 

  
**Jumin Han:**

That’s a smart observation...

Perhaps I should rearrange the schedules.

  
**Jaehee Kang:**

I think we’ve done enough rearranging of the schedules in the past few days;;

Besides, you know who's in the chatroom before you enter.

 

**Jumin Han:**

There's such a feature?

 

**Jaehee Kang:**

...

 

**ZEN:**

Uhm...

Are you kidding?;;

 

**MC:**

Oh yeah.

It took me awhile to realize that, too.

 

**Jaehee Kang:**

...

If you wish to check

_Look closely before entering the chatroom._

 

**Jumin Han:**

I will.

 

**\---Jumin Han has left the chatroom---**

 

**ZEN:**

Guess he's not good with technology...;

 

**Jaehee Kang:**

_He doesn't even know how to use a vending machine._

 

**MC:**

Lol still?

Omg that's adorable.

He really hasn't changed.

 

**Jaehee Kang:**

...

I think you'd be the only one to look at that positively.

 

**\---Jumin Han has entered the chatroom---**

 

**Jumin Han:**

So, there really was a way to check.

This will be helpful.

 

**Jaehee Kang:**

Yes it is ^^;

 

**ZEN:**

Lolololololol

 

  
**MC:**

So, you don’t like being here at the same time as Jaehee?

 

  
**Jumin Han:**

I don’t.

  
**ZEN:**

Omg so honest;

 

**MC:**

Why not?

 

  
**Jumin Han:**

I come to the RFA chatroom to escape from my hectic work schedule

But with Assistant Kang here

I have no choice but to be reminded of all the work I have.

 

  
**MC:**

Lol I feel as though you both have the same problem

But at least you’re both more efficient with such constant communication!

 

  
**Jumin Han:**  

 I suppose that's a positive way to look at it.

 

**Jaehee Kang:**

...

I'm beginning to see that MC is, strangely, a _very_ positive person. 

 

**MC:**

Lolol cheer up, Jaehee.

You just got to look at it in the right light!

 

**Jaehee Kang:**

I'll try.

But I somehow don't feel like I'll be able to see that light from behind the stacks of papers in my office.

-_-

 

**Jumin Han:**

Don't you have a window in your office?

You could open the blinds.

 

**Jaehee Kang:**

That's not what I meant ^^;

 

**Jumin Han:**

It was a joke.

 

**ZEN:**

;;;

 

 **MC:**  

Lolololol

 

**Jumin Han:**

See?

Marcy got it.

 

**ZEN:**

_She's only being nice._

 

**Jumin Han:**

...

 

**MC:**

But Jumin's jokes have always been cute.

He's so literal.

It's funny.

 

**Jumin Han:**

See? -w-

It's funny :)

 

**Jaehee Kang:**

Stranger and stranger...

 

**Jumin Han:**

Anyway,

Since you’re here Assistant Kang

I was wondering if you have revised my schedule for tomorrow?

 

**Jaehee Kang:**

I am currently working on it.

I should have it ready for your review soon

 

  
**MC:**

Thank you, Jaehee!

Sorry for making you do extra work.

 

  
**Jaehee Kang:**

There's no need to apologize.

It's just my job.

Regardless, you are not the one giving the work ^^

  
**ZEN:**

Lololol

That’s true

Jumin was just the one complaining about Jaehee reminding him about work

But he's the one doing it

 

**MC:**

I guess you're right

It's the same issue between them...

  
**Jumin Han:**

?

What do you mean?

 

**ZEN:**

Don't you think Jaehee also doesn't want to think about work here?!

I doubt she wants to see her boss here too!

 

**Jumin Han:**

Hm...

I suppose you're right.

 

**ZEN:**

Wait...

Really?

You're agreeing with me?

That's surprising ^^;

 

**Jumin Han:**

But Assistant Kang can be honest with me about these things.

What do you think about the matter, Assistant Kang?

  
**Jaehee Kang:**

_Nothing much._

 

**Jumin Han:**

You can tell me honestly.

 

**ZEN:**

I dont think Jaehee is in the position to say things honestly ^^;

 

**Jumin Han:**

Why not?

 

**Jaehee Kang:**

I need to go check on something

I’ll have the schedule out to you shortly.

Goodbye.

 

  
**\---Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom---**

 

  
**MC:**

I didn’t even get to say goodbye…

 

  
**ZEN:**

Yeah she left quick.

But I don’t blame her.

Especially with all the work she's made to do…

And her boss always bugging her in here.

  
**Jumin Han:**

I don't know what you mean.

I do not give any of my employees more work than they are contracted to do.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

You stay in the chatroom for a little while as you watch the two men bicker back and forth.

  
It’s quite entertaining.

  
But soon Jumin has to go back to work, and Zen leaves to exercise. You’re not able to join another chatroom until later that night.

  
When you log in, only Seven is around.

 

* * *

  
**19:58**

  
**\---MC has entered the chatroom---**

  
**707:**

Hey hey! It's MC!

 

  
**MC:**

Hey hey ^^

 

  
**707:**

Hey hey!

Hey!

So you have a date with Jumin tomorrow?!

 

  
**MC:**

Lol its just a meeting.

 

  
**707:**

Yeah you’re probably right.

That would go against the rumors.

 

  
**MC:**

What rumors?

 

  
**707:**

YOU HAVEN'T HEARD?!

The very popular rumor!!

That Jumin Han is gay?!

 

  
**MC:**

Lolol where did you hear that rumor??

 

  
**707:**

Oh, just around.

You know

Through the grape vine

 

  
**MC:**

^^

You do realize that you’re speaking to Jumin Han's ex girlfriend, right?

 

  
**707:**

Right!

But who knows?!

Maybe you were just a cover in high school

Has he been with anyone after that?

The only woman Jumin has eyes for now

is the beautiful Elly! *_*

 

  
**MC:**

Are you trying to say that I turned a man gay?

-_-

Thanks a lot.

 

  
**707:**

No!

Wait!!

I didn’t mean it like that!!! TT_TT

 

  
**MC:**

Haha

I was just messing you.

 

  
**707:**

Gah!

You got me?!

You hacked the hacker?!

I came here because I was bored.

And I wanted to mess with someone

But you got me first TT_TT

Now who will I mess with?!?!

 

  
**\---Jumin Han has entered the chatroom---**

 

  
**MC:**

Well, here's someone lol

 

**Jumin Han:**

Hello, Marcy

 

**MC:**

Hello, Jumin ^^

 

  
**707:**

JUMIN!!!

I waited for you!!

I want to know something meow!

  
**Jumin Han:**

What is it?

  
**707:**

So I was wondering…

 

**Jumin Han:**

No.

Don’t ask it.

 

**707:**

?!?!

  
**Jumin Han:**

I just saw that you said you wanted to ‘mess with someone.’

And what you told Marcy.

 

  
**MC:**

Lol he totally caught you XD

 

  
**707:**

So you can answer it then

Are the rumors true?!

  
**Jumin Han:**

You’re wasting your time asking such useless questions.

  
**707:**

Lol

He didn’t agree

But he didn’t deny it.

 

  
**MC:**

Lol seven

I don’t think he's gay

 

  
**Jumin Han:**

I’ve mention once already

That Marcy and I dated

  
**707:**

But wait

Don’t tell me

You never…

dated another woman since MC?!?!

  
**Jumin Han:**

Should I really answer such crude questions in front of her?

  
**707:**

Hehehe

Still evading?!

But jumin!

JUMIN!?

Ju Ju!!

No response?

But we really want to know!!

Pretty pretty please!

Don’t you want to know, MC??

 

  
**MC:**

If I’m being honest

I am a bit curious now lol

But he doesn't have to answer if he doesn't want to.

 

  
**707:**

See?!

She wants to know!

  
**Jumin Han:**

…

If I must answer that question,

I've refrained from getting involved in serious romantic relationships for personal reasons.

 

  
**MC:**

Well, that makes sense.

I’m sure its very difficult to run a company and maintain a long-term relationship.

 

  
**707:**

Are you sure it's not because

You stopped liking women?!?!

  
**Jumin Han:**

No.

I like a certain kind of woman.

And I would never begin a true relationship with someone I do not like

  
**707:**

Wow

That’s strange

Its the exact opposite of your dad

Since he likes allll women!

Are you sure you’re the legitimate heir?!

  
**Jumin Han:**

…

I am honestly glad I did not inherit that aspect of his personality.

 

  
**MC:**

Did your father divorce?

 

  
**Jumin Han:**

He and my step mother are currently separated.

  
**707:**

but he's already got a new girlfriend!

Mr. Chairman moves quick!

 

  
**MC:**

That must be exhausting for you u.u

 

  
**Jumin Han:**

I suppose it can be,

When it interferes with the company's reputation

And I must work to prevent negative fluctuations in our stock.

 

  
**MC:**

Wow… that happens?

Because of his personal decisions?

 

  
**Jumin Han:**

Everything a corporate owner does affects his business's reputation.

His personal decisions are a reflection of the future judgments he will make for his company.

My father taught me that.

But somehow forgets his own wisdom when it comes to women -_-

  
**707:**

Didn’t Jaehee mention you having lunch with him tomorrow?

And his new girlfriend?

  
**Jumin Han:**

…

Perhaps I should take a flight tomorrow.

  
**707:**

Lolol

Jumping on a plane to avoid a meeting

Sounds like something a corporate heir would do

You should take a flight to a beach!

And take Elly!

You could buy her a big floppy hat

And swim suit!

So she can swim in the ocean!! +_+

 

  
**MC:**

But cats don’t like water?

 

  
**707:**

Oh…

Right >_>

  
**Jumin Han:**

Imagining Elizabeth the 3rd

Padding through the sand

And relaxing on the beach

Is a nice thought.

But it would be irresponsible to plan a vacation on such short notice.

  
**707:**

But Elly would have looked so cute in a swim suit TT_TT

  
**Jumin Han:**

Please write her name correctly.

And do not imagine Elizabeth the 3rd in a bathing suit.

 

  
**MC:**

Hahaha

Wow seven

What a pervert

 

  
**707:**

But I’m not! TT_TT

  
**Jumin Han:**

However, that does give me an idea about a line of summer clothes for cats.

  
**707:**

Lol then you can have that idea!

Invest!

But you have to give me an investment in return!

  
**Jumin Han:**

What do you want?

  
**707:**

You have to let me know once and for all

Does Jumin Han is gay?!

That way I can sell the information

And have enough money to get this new car I’ve had my eye on!!!

 

  
**MC:**

Lol but

I know that Jumin isn't gay.

 

  
**707:**

WHAt?!?!

Wow!

So bold!

So t.m.i!

Don't say more!

I don't think the rating is listed correctly for those details >///<

 

  
**MC:**

ha

I didn’t mean it like that >_>

Besides, I think we're all mature enough...

 

  
**707:**

So then you can't be sure!?!

Maybe that’s really why

you're star crossed lovers?!

 

 

**MC:**

That's not why...

 

  
**Jumin Han:**

This topic is growing tiring.

  
**707:**

It's the one obstacle that couldn’t be overcome!

Jumin had to end things due his conflict in...

Sexuality?!

  
**Jumin Han:**

If you keeping mentioning it, I’m going to leave the chatroom.

  
**707:**

It’s a classic tragedy!

Fated to never be!

Like Romeo…

  
**\---Jumin Han has left the chatroom--**

 

And Mercutio!!!

Oh

 

  
**MC:**

Aw..

I didn't even get to say goodbye...

 

 

**707:**

Welp.

He ran away.

And before the punchline

 

  
**MC:**

Well,

Teasing him is fun and all

But that might have been a sensitive topic…

 

  
**707:**

But!

there’s nothing wrong with being gay!

 

  
**MC:**

No, I meant

Well, I’m not sure but

it could have been because

You mentioned us

Or rather, our break up

 

  
**707:**

Oh no!

Really?

TT_TT

 

  
**MC:**

Well I don’t know for sure.

It could have been something else.

It’s been a long time

So maybe I’m just reading too much into it.

 

  
**707:**

Maybe I should

Stop talking about Jumin being gay… u.u

Besides

It’s hard to uncover the truth! *_*

But does that mean

It was a bad break up?!

 

  
**MC:**

Kind of

I guess in a way…

I don’t think either of us were happy about it at the time.

 

  
**707:**

TT_TT

I just thought everything was fine

since you both seem to get along still.

I should be more careful

 

  
**MC:**

It's okay

Like I said,

It could have been anything.

 

  
**707:**

Yeah maybe.

Like Zen mentioned,

everyone knows that Jumin is a secretly a robot

He's not so sentimental

But then Jaehee said he's been acting funny today

Maybe you’re short-circuiting him???

 

  
**MC:**

Lol I hope not

He seems to have a lot on his plate, as it is

Being a gay robot,

can't be easy

 

 

  
**707:**

lolololol!!!!!! XD

Omg

So...funny...

How did you guys end up together?!

Complete opposites!

 

**MC:**

Lol

But all joking aside,

the situation with his dad seems difficult.

I hope he's okay u.u

 

**707:**

Jumin will pull through.

Nothing a hard wired, questioning, robot can't handle!

Anyway, I wish I could stay and laugh more with you,

but I’ve got a lot of work too.

The agency is really on my case TT_TT

I haven't even had enough time to fully trace the hacker!

 

  
**MC:**

Well,

Don’t try to do it all at once!

 

  
**707:**

But I have to!

Both are important!

How am I supposed to choose?!

 

  
**MC:**

Eenie mennie miney moe??

 

  
**707:**

Great idea!

 

  
**MC:**

Lol But I was kidding…

 

  
**707:**

Gotta go play!

See ya!

 

**\---707 has left the chatroom---**

 

* * *

  
You leave the chatroom smiling and shaking your head.

But what Seven wrote about 'short-circuiting' Jumin sticks with you.

You haven’t spoken to Jumin in a long time, so you’re not sure how he usually acts now. But if everyone is saying he's being odd, it’s got you thinking… maybe he's just as hung up on the past as you are?

  
Part of you hopes you aren't adding unnecessary stress.

But the other part hopes you’re not the only one who's a nervous wreck every time you think about seeing each other again.

  
You’re not sure which part is more in control...

Okay, fine.

Its definitely the latter.

 

But... is that such a bad thing...?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which an important decision is made, and past decisions are reevaluated.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _A longer chapter to make up for the wait ;)_

### The Secret of Business Dealings

 

The next day the chatroom is buzzing with the rumor of your ‘date' with Jumin. And with the way things are panning out, even you’re starting to wonder if they’re true. 

Around noon, Jumin enters the chatroom while out with his father for lunch. He doesn’t appear happy. It seems that his father's new girlfriend is putting a wedge between the small family's relationship; and his father is basically ignoring him. You know that Jumin has always looked up to his dad, and his father was really the only family he’d ever known. Hearing him talking so causally about the rift being caused makes you feel bad. You try to comfort him a bit in the chatroom, while Seven tries to lighten the mood by teasing the company director about his bad photography and lightly implying Jumin’s hidden sexuality. Jumin ends up leaving the chat preemptively again. But afterwards, Jumin texts you to talk separately,” without Luciel going overboard”.  

And things pick up from there. 

You slowly text back and forth with him for the rest of the day. You talk about his father’s new relationship, about your jobs, about what you’re doing in the moment. It’s fun, but the communication is only making you anticipate your ‘meeting' even more. It’s been years… but this feeling is familiar. The giddiness you feel when you receive a text; the smile you can't help when you see his words; the nerves bubbling in your abdomen when you think about seeing him in person again. 

Despite how everyone is teasing you, you know it’s not a date. 

But you can't help feeling like it is. 

You wonder if Jumin feels the same just as you receive another text from him before dinner. 

 

* * *

** Messages**

 

 **Jumin Han:**  

Do not worry about your transportation for tonight. Please send Assistant Kang your address and a car will pick you up. 

 

* * *

 

Somehow, this small gesture does little to calm your nerves. 

 

… 

 

The car arrives for you just as promised. As you’re nestled in the back seat, you try to subdue some of your jitteriness by logging into the chatroom. You see that both Zen and Seven are chatting. You enter into a conversation about Honey Buddha Chips. But just as you arrive, so does Jumin. 

 

* * *

 

**18:15 pm**

 

 **MC:**  

Hey guys.

 

 

**\---Jumin Han has entered the chatroom---**

 

 

**MC:**

Lol and hello Jumin.

 

**Jumin Han:**

Good evening, Marcy. 

 

 **707:**  

MC and Jumin just showed up at the same time?  

Is one of you a stalker? Lolol 

 

**ZEN:**

If anyone, it’s Jumin. >.> 

He showed up just after.  

 

 **Jumin  Han:**  

I’m sure it’s purely a coincidence.  

 

 **707:**  

Well, I guess you’re both on your way to your date right about now. 

Oh sorry 

I meant ‘meeting’ 

Lololol 

 

 **ZEN:**  

Ugh why are you bringing this up? 

 

 **MC:**  

It’s not like that ^^; 

 

 **Jumin  Han:**  

Although it is true that we are meeting, 

It is not solely for personal reasons. 

Marcy and I still need to discuss the RFA. 

 

 **707:**  

Call it what you want. 

But don’t spare any expense 

On getting MC to join us!  

 

 **Jumin  Han:**  

I don’t intend to act conservatively with the expenses. 

 

 **707:**  

Whatever it takes Jumin! 

Even if you have to sell yourself! 

Your time! Your body! 

Whatever it is! 

Just think about the team 

So we can continue to have parties! 

 

 **MC:**  

Lol seven 

I don’t think it will come to that. 

And I’m already happy to help.  

We’re just going over some more things. 

 

**ZEN:**

Which is why this ‘meeting’ is pointless! 

That guy’s just tricking you into a date!!! 

 

 **707:**  

How do you know 

SHE’s not tricking HIM? 

Lol the true twist! 

 

 **ZEN:**  

-_- 

I doubt MC would be involved in something like that 

It was probably the jerk’s idea. 

 

 **707:**  

Or what if they’re tricking each other?! 

The true true twist! 

 

**ZEN:**

You never make any sense… 

 

**MC:**

I don’t think that’s quite the case 

 

 **Jumin** **Han:**   

Yes, I don’t intend on being untruthful with Marcy.

 

 **707:**  

Not untruthful! 

Playing pretend is just more fun with two people! 

 

 **ZEN:**   

Why are you speaking like that?? 

Look, 

I’m just saying that Jumin better not try anything 

If it’s really not a date, the RFA should be the main focus. 

 

**Jumin Han:**

It’s our meeting. 

So, it’s none of your business what happens -w-

 

 **ZEN:**  

What?! >:0 

What is that supposed to mean?! 

 

**Jumin Han:**

It means that what Marcy and I do is none of your business.  

 

 **ZEN:**  

It is when it involves other RFA members! 

 

 **MC:**  

haha both of you are being silly. 

Jumin and I are going to talk about the RFA. 

Zen, I’ll come right back with my official answer. 

That okay with you both? 

 

**Jumin Han:**

That was the intention. 

 

 **ZEN:**  

Ugh this guy!

Then why do you make it sound like something else?!

...I don’t trust him. 

But if MC says it's okay, I'll have to trust her... 

 

**707:**

Good! 

Now kiss and make up! 

Mama MC and Uncle Seven don’t like to see you two fighting!!! 

 

**Jumin Han:**

… 

I do not believe I did anything in the first place. 

But I especially will not 'kiss and make up' with anyone -.- 

 

**MC:**

Bwhaha 

 

 **ZEN:**  

Ugh! please don’t ever use any of those words in a sentence again! 

I think my eyes will start bleeding! 

 

 **707:**  

Lol it’s a deterrent for bickering! 

I’ll create a spam bot 

If MC wants 

 

 **MC:**  

Hmm...

That may be a viable option.... 

 

 **Jumin Han:**  

Marcy 

 

 **MC:**  

Yes, Jumin? 

 

 **Jumin Han:**  

I’ll be arriving at the restaurant shortly.  

I’ll see you inside. 

 

 **MC:**  

Okay see you. 

 

**\--- Jumin Han has left the chatroom---**

 

 **707:**  

Lol is it just me, or was he ignoring us at the end? Lolol 

 

**ZEN:**

I don’t care if he never talks near me again >.> 

So, I’m fine with it.  

 

 **MC:**  

lol Zen, you and Jumin seem close. 

 

**ZEN:**

What!?

MC are you feeling okay?

 

**MC:**

You fight like brothers. 

And you seem to understand Jumin, in a sense.  

 

 **ZEN:**   

Wait, so you agree that he has a hidden agenda?! 

 

**MC:**

I think Jumin and I both know that there are some things we need to discuss.  

So, I don’t think it’s hidden. 

 

**707:**

Lol like I said.  

 

 **ZEN:**  

You never said that! 

 

**707:**

Its called 

Reading between the chat bubbles 8) 

 

 **ZEN:**  

I realize that they may have a shared history 

But that guy can just be so insensitive! 

You mentioned having a rough breakup.  

I don’t want him to hurt MC’s feelings again! 

It would hurt my own heart  

To see MC hurting! TT_TT   

 

**MC:**

I appreciate you looking out of me, Zen :) 

But it’s not as though what happened in the past was Jumin’s fault. 

 

**ZEN:**

Wait, do you mean that 

You broke up with _him_?! 

That makes more sense!

I knew you were a sensible person! :) 

 

 **MC:**  

No well... 

I feel that it was mutual and sort of necessary under the circumstances... 

 

**707:**

How mysterious... 

and formal.

Sounds like the answer a certain heir of ours would give.

 

 **MC:**  

I can tell you more about the circumstance later but, 

I’m just not sure how much I should say for Jumin.  

Anyway, I have to go. I’ve just arrived.  

I’ll let you guys know my final decision soon! 

I’m sure it will all work out! 

 

* * *

 

Or at least, you want to believe that, too. 

…

 

Your car finally pulls up to the restaurant, and you thank the driver before heading inside. It’s a very fancy, French style dining establishment. You’re glad you dressed up this time. 

You’re led again by a host, until you come up to a small table where Jumin is waiting. He stands as the host seats you, and greets you rather warmly. You smile apprehensively as you greet him back. 

With the dim atmosphere and the warmly lighted candle on the table, you really can’t help feeling like this isn’t just a regular meeting. 

You both engage in small talk. You discuss about work for a while, but that conversation topic only gets you so far, especially since you’ve been keeping in touch throughout the day. The waiter comes to bring the first course of the meal. You begin to ask Jumin about how Jihyun is doing, and various other minor topics. But soon, the first course is replaced by the second, and there seems to be a lag in the conversation while you dine. You’re wracking your brain as you look for something to fill the void. Unfortunately, the only thing that keeps repeating in your head is how familiar this setting feels. And, inevitably, you start thinking about the past. You’re trying your best not to say anything about your old relationship. You don’t want to make him uncomfortable. But there’s just suddenly so much tension. It’s only a matter of time before it needs to be broken.  

But you’re hesitant.  

Instead you try at some light humor.  

“Thank you for sending the car, by the way. Being chauffeured like that made me feel like royalty,” you try at chuckling.  

Jumin seems a bit confused.  

“Are you not usually driven in America?”  

“Well, yes, like... in a taxi,” you laugh awkwardly. “But usually I drove or used public transportation. I think it’s the first time I was chauffeured by a fancy service like that.” But then, you think for a moment. Actually, there were a few other times... 

“We used a car service before. When you lived here.” 

You almost wince. Of course, Jumin would not forget those little details. 

“You’re right,” you try to continue laughing it off, as you pick at some fancy seafood dish you ordered, but still can’t pronounce. “When I was introduced your father. And on a few dates...” You mention those times, hoping he doesn’t think you’ve simply forgotten your history together. 

But now you’ve inadvertently opened the flood gates into those memories. 

“And the time we went to that movie première. And the opening of the art gala,” he reminds you. 

You don’t mean the small grimace you make. Those events had been a bit awkward for you. It was like you were dating a minor celebrity. You had to keep an appearance, but you were just a high school student. It wasn’t your fondest ‘date’.  

Jumin must have caught the face you make. Or maybe he just has a really good memory. 

“You didn’t seem to enjoy those functions very much.” He says it as a statement, not a question. 

“Well it’s... It's not that I didn’t enjoy them,” you begin cautiously. “I was just... not used to being in that kind of environment. It was a little uncomfortable.” 

Jumin nods. He seems understanding. And you can’t help but think he’s looks a bit solemn. 

“It must have been difficult for you. I had not thought about it at the time, but you were not well prepared for those events.” 

You laugh nervously. 

“That’s... true.” you nod. “And I bet it showed.” Looking back, it’s almost embarrassing. You were probably undressed. You weren’t terribly familiar with Korean’s celebrities, or the elite. And you didn’t know what most people were talking about half the time. And more than anything, you were constantly fearful that you were embarrassing Jumin. Those certainly weren’t your favorite memories.  

Jumin sighs lightly, and it pulls you from your reverie. He looks rather serious as his gaze is set on you.  

“I hope you know that I have always been honest with you. Just as I stated back then, I thought you did very well. Besides that, it never mattered what anyone else believed.” 

You simply don’t know how to respond at first. You’re suddenly feeling a little flustered.  

“It’s been a long time now, anyway,” you remind yourself and him. It’s a mantra you can’t quite help repeating. You bite your cheek, and muster a small smile for him. “But still, thank you for saying so.” 

Jumin smiles back at you, and you fall into a more comfortable silence as you finish your entrée. After a minute, Jumin sets his utensil down deliberately. You follow suit, and it signals the waiter to remove the plates. He speaks again once the table is cleared of everything but your wine glasses.    

“Have you been enjoying yourself here, so far? Now that you’ve returned?” he asks, seemingly out of the blue. 

“Yes. I really have,” you smile. “I’m enjoying my job a lot. And even though everything is familiar, it’s all still a little new and different. I’m having fun exploring again.” 

“Are you... planning on staying?” he follows up, as though that was the real question, he wanted to ask in the first place. 

“Staying?” you wonder. “Like... forever...?” 

“At least for some time. I’m asking for the sake of the RFA. Should you join and leave, it could be difficult to find another coordinator again on short notice.” 

“Well, I...” you honestly hadn’t thought so far ahead. You’re mostly just seeing where your career takes you. “For two years, at least, I imagine. As that’s what the contract stated when I took this position. From there on... I’m not yet sure...” 

You feel silly that you haven’t planned for your future, but Jumin nods as though it’s an acceptable answer. 

“It’s best to choose from the most favorable options available at the time,” he agrees, then continues almost hesitantly. “However, if you were to find a favorable job opportunity in Korea in the future, would you consider staying in the country? Perhaps becoming a citizen?” 

You chuckle at how prodding Jumin is being. Like a studious child in class, with so many follow up questions. 

“I suppose.” But you answer with uncertainty. “Well... I suppose it depends on the circumstances at the time. I really do like it here. I always have. So, it’s a possibility,” you shrug.  

Jumin grows quite then. He seems to be deliberating his next remark. It takes a solid moment before he speaks, and when he does, he folds his hands in front of himself as though putting up a definitive barrier. 

“It’s true that it's been a while now...” he begins slowly. His slightly furrowed brow gives away his hidden tension. “But I still never quite understood why you left Korea in the first place.” 

You’re not sure exactly what he’s getting at. Of course, he knew that your exchange program was over. You decided not to dig yourself into a hole before you’ve clarified. 

“Jumin... remember... I couldn’t stay. I didn’t get accepted into a scholarship. And I couldn’t stay in the country if I wasn’t in school.” 

“I understand that part very well,” he replies as he twiddles so slightly with his hands still in front of him. “But I would have found the money for your school. I offered to do so.” 

You smile, but truthfully, his words bring up a deep pain from your past. He had, in fact, offered. But... 

“You know I couldn’t have accepted that. I had no way to pay you back...” 

“I didn’t want anything in return...” He pauses rather deliberately and watches you closely. “Just your time.” 

Wow, that stings. He’s using your words from the past against you. It’s unfair. You don’t know how long you can stay on this subject. Luckily, the waiter delivers the dessert, giving you a moment to think about your response. 

“I wouldn’t have felt right about that, Jumin.” You speak as steadily as you can. “And, like I said back then, I don’t like to have things held over my head.” 

He slowly picks up his fork as he speaks. 

“I hope you don’t think I would have ever held anything over your head.” 

You pick up your fork, too, but you’re not exactly feeling hungry. 

“No. You wouldn’t have.” you agree, then manage to meet his eyes. “I would have held it over my own head.” 

There’s a pause. You use the time to nervously pick off a piece of your dessert and take a small bite. You imagine the chocolate would have been very sweet, if you didn’t have such a bitter taste in your mouth. 

Jumin sighs so subtly, you think you might have misheard it.  

“I understand. And I should have assumed so. You never liked to accept my gifts.” 

You feel like Jumin might be unraveling a lot of pent up feelings right now. It’s probably not the best time. But since you’re on the subject... you have a lot of pent up emotions, too. You set down your fork and make a deliberate show of creating eye contact with him. 

“Jumin... I  _loved_ your gifts,” you stress to him. “But mostly because they meant that you were thinking about me. I know it’s difficult for you to understand... but receiving so many things without earning them... it made me uncomfortable. And if I had taken that money from you... well… I’m not sure our relationship would have survived anyway. I don't know if I could have lived contently like that.” 

He seems to be deliberating what you said very heavily. You’re glad he’s trying to understand, but his long pause is beginning to make you nervous. You nearly jump when he finally replies. 

“I understand that, within companies, it is unwise to perform a service without payment. Likewise, it’s unwise to accept payment without performing a service. It’s not healthy for a business relationship...” he explains as he watches you with an intensity you can’t deny is raw emotion. “But business partnerships are both impersonal, and replaceable. I never thought of you or our past in that way. And I’ve never compared our relationship to something as simple as a business partnership ... nor, do I believe I ever could.” 

Somehow, that analogy shakes you to your core. You hadn’t thought about it that way. And the fact that Jumin had been thinking you took everything so lightly back then, makes you nearly, visibly shake, too. 

As it now seems, he had greatly cared that you left. But more than that, he had cared that you didn’t do everything you could to stay... even if it meant swallowing your pride and taking his money. And he had trusted that you would care in the same way. Yet, still, you proved him wrong, by walking out so easily. 

But it really wasn’t easy for you, either. You were fighting with more than your pride. You were fighting with your emotions, your love, your morals, and your integrity. But you see now, how it might have looked to the man who was desperately offering you an option to stay with him, and all you did was vehemently refuse to take it. Only being concerned about the _money._  

You leaving like that- it hurt him.  _You_ hurt him. So, naturally, he grew distant. 

You’re not sure if you want to smile or cry. You feel both happy for the new insight... and terribly guilty. 

You try for smiling but end up shaking your head at yourself. You feel Jumin’s eyes on you but you can no longer meet them anymore.  

“I apologize,” Jumin says suddenly, as he leans away and drops his gaze. “The RFA was supposed to be the focal point of this meeting. I feel as though I’ve spoken too much about personal matters already.” 

Even though he’s sitting up perfectly straight, you see him folding in on himself. You wish you could think of something to say. You wish you could reassure him that you've always felt the same way; that you really care about him. But you just don’t know how to. 

… 

Jumin is in business mode again. He goes into great detail about the parties and the role you would have in the organization. The waiter comes by and takes away your plates. You try to focus on your penmanship as you jolt down some notes in a small notepad you brought in your purse. 

By the end of the informational piece, Jumin asks you for your thoughts on the matter. 

“I believe I could manage the workload,” you answer deliberately, as you lean away from your paper. But you don’t know how to answer his real question yet. You want to help. But if this mess between you and Jumin isn’t cleared up, you don’t know if you can move forward in your thoughts, or in the organization. Now that you have his attention and your barring once again, you set your pen down and take a breath.  

“But before I give you my answer, I want you to understand something first.” 

You have his undivided attention. He watches you curiously.  

“Even if I work alongside you in the RFA, you will never simply be my business partner, either. I didn’t mean to make you feel that way back then. And I know I keep saying that it’s been a long time, but I've never stopped caring about you. You will always be a very dear friend to me, Jumin... And I never meant to betray your trust in that... I’m truly sorry for the way things ended. I just wanted to have you understand this... before we move forward.”  

He looks taken aback. You hope you didn’t scare him away with your directness. It takes him a moment to answer.  

“Are these the terms to you working in the RFA?” he asks finally.  

“Terms...?” You wonder aloud, before you understand what he’s asking. You nod. “Yes... I guess those are my terms.” 

“Then, I accept.” 

“You... accept?” you ask with slow words and a rapid heartbeat. 

“I understand. However, I also understand that I am not blameless in this matter. I... was not controlling my own emotions as well as I should have. I just hope that, with time, you can also forgive my past actions. As for now... I forgive the past. And I accept your terms.” 

You can’t help but chuckle fondly at his reply. It was simple, and direct. But you feel like the weight of eight years has been lifted off your shoulders with just a few words.  

“Then, if I will truly be of help, I’d like to become the guest coordinator and an official member of the RFA.” 

It doesn’t seem that Jumin can help the small smile at his lips. He leans forward in his seat towards you. Then extends a hand across the table. You accept it, bow your head lightly, and shake his hand it in mutual agreement.  

… 

When you get home that night, arriving again by Jumin’s car service, it takes a few moments for your own two hands to stop subtly shaking before picking up your phone.  

You enter the chatroom and send a message to anyone online.

 

* * *

 

 **MC:**  

It’s official. I’ve accepted the position. Thank you all for the opportunity! I’m going to do my best to work with you all in the RFA! 

 

* * *

 

 

Later, when you’re sleeping, you receive a text message. It’s from ‘Unknown”. It simply reads: “congratulations.” 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback time!!
> 
> I don't normally care for flashbacks, but I really wanted to unfold the true nature of Jumin and MC's prior relationship as the rest of the story unfolds. Having them talk about the past can be interesting, but I thought actually seeing what happened, outside of their point of views, would be fun and personal. 
> 
> So, if it gets cheesy, please bear with me! 
> 
> *Note: Flashbacks will always be italicized*
> 
> I also wanted to say a special thank you for everyone who commented and left kudos! I initially just created this story for fun, without real drive. But your words and support have really motivated me to keep going and pressing forward with my ideas! I'm excited to see what you guys think!  
> Love you all, and thank you for reading!

### Chocolate, Cookies, and Cats

 

 

**_~About 10 years prior~_**

 

 _Jumin_ _crouched against a wall as he waited for_ _Jihyun_ _outside the school building. It was the end of the school day, and he intended to give_ _Jihyun_ _a ride from his father’s car service, just the same as most days. He busied himself by looking at his phone, until someone stopped in front of him. He had expected it to be_ _Jihyun_ _finally coming to meet him. But instead, it was you._  

 _He hadn’t had many individual conversations with you. But_ _Jihyun_ _had basically taken you under his wing, seeing that you were lonely as a foreign exchange student. He was always doing things like that, especially to help out the younger students. If_ _Jumin_ _remembered correctly, you were in the grade under them, and you had only been at the school and in the country for a handful of months now. He supposed he could have also been friendlier, but the way he saw it, you wouldn’t be sticking around for long anyway. So, up until now, he simply tolerated you hanging around with him and his best friend. If it was what_ _Jihyun_ _wanted, then he wouldn’t complain. And it wasn’t as if your company was intolerable. But it seemed that you got along with Jihyun best, so seeing you approach him separately was always a little confusing. He looked up from his phone briefly to glance at you._  

 _“Hey,_ _Jumin_ _,” You initiated as he met your eyes._  

 _“Hello, Marcy.” He answered, but went back to his phone. He wasn’t one for small talk just for the sake of it. He couldn’t imagine you’d have much to say to him without Jihyun there. But you didn’t leave right away. You hesitated._  

 _“Waiting for_ _Jihyun_ _?” you asked._  

 _“Yes. I am, actually.”_  

 _“Me, too... Mind if I sit with you?” You asked with only a small hint of caution. You seemed to be bubbling with energy today._  

 _“It’s not within my right to prevent you from doing so. If that’s want you wish to do.” Most people didn’t respond well to his curtness, but you didn’t seem fazed. Maybe you were simply used to it by now. You slid down against the wall right next to him. Then, almost immediately began to rummage through your satchel as you spoke._  

 _“I was looking for you, too, actually. I wanted to give you something.” You explained as you pulled a little wrapped box from your bag. He knew what it was immediately. He had seen many of the same looking packages that day. It was Valentine’s day, and he had already turned down many chocolates from many girls. They just couldn’t understand that he didn’t really enjoy sweets, let alone a great quantity of them. If he had accepted all of them, he would have had too many, and they would have gone to waste. And if he had accepted any, he felt the favoritism would be unfair. He saw the same hopeful look in your eyes at the prospect of him accepting your gift, just as he had seen in the other girls’. But it wouldn’t be right._  

 _“As a thank you - for being so kind to me since I’ve been here,” you began, but he didn’t bother to let you continue. It was best to be direct about these things._  

 _“I apologize. But I_ _cannot_ _accept it.”_  

 _It caused you to pause. He thought for a moment, that you looked a little disappointed, but quite impressively, your expression returned to normal, fairly quickly. You actually smiled at him, then._  

 _“That’s okay,” you assured him genuinely. “You don’t have to accept it,” you started to put the present away. “But I still would like to say thank you,” you bowed your head lightly to him where you were crouched. He noted that you weren’t very good at Korean formalities, but he didn’t hold it against you._  

 _“I didn’t do much,” he admitted. “If anyone, you should be thanking Jihyun. He is the one who chose to welcome you so readily.”_  

 _You continued smiling and even chuckled, as if he had said something funny._  

 _“Yes,_ _Jihyun-oppa_ _has been great, but you are still worth thanking,” you insisted. He didn’t understand why you would say that. It must have shown on his face because you continued to explain._  

 _“You have been really agreeable to having me around all the time. And I appreciate it. I know you and_ _Jihyun_ _are really close, so thank you for letting me into your friendship for now. It’s been a little difficult since I moved. So... you really... it's been great... to be able to hang out with you both...” All the strength in your words began to teeter away the longer you continued, until you came to a close, looking a little flustered. Somehow, he didn’t mind your rambling. And your remark was very perceptive and kind. You knew that Jihyun had sympathy for you, and that_ _Jimun_ _was tolerating sharing his time with his friend, but you also openly admitted that you needed them right now. He could respect your honesty in your weakness and its sincerity._  

 _He nodded, giving you something to show that you didn’t have to continue. But before he could think of anything to say,_ _Jihyun_ _walked into view._  

 _“Hey, you two. Nice to see you both here,” he smiled as he approached, and you shot up from your position on the ground to greet him back._ _Jumin_ _didn’t bother to stand right away. He just listened while you spoke with his friend. He figured you would want some time with_ _Jihyun_ _, since it was him you were waiting for. It didn’t surprise him when you took out a similar looking package to the one you offered him just minutes earlier. He glanced up briefly to watch you thank him for his continued kindness and present him with your Valentine’s day gift._ _Jihyun_ _accepted it, rubbing his arm humbly. But it’s what you said afterwards that surprised Jumin the most._  

 _“I offered a gift to Jumin, as well. As a thank you,” you admitted and then fetched the other box out of your bag again. Then you handed that one over to Jihyun as well. “Maybe you can convince him to accept it if it comes from you,” you laugh._  

 _Jihyun_ _chuckled along_ _._  

 _“Ah. I see. Don’t take it too personally._ _Jumin_ _doesn’t like sweets too much.”_  

 _“Well, maybe so. But he might like this one,” you encouraged as you pressed the gift into_ _Jihyun’s_ _hand, and then turned your head to look deliberately at Jumin. He looked back at you, catching your eyes, as you smiled to him. You turned back to_ _Jinyun_ _. “Either way, it’s specially made for him. I’d hate for it to go to waste. He doesn’t have to eat it.”_  

 _Jihyun_ _chuckled and nodded._  

 _“I’ll see what I can do.”_  

 _You smiled then, said goodbye, and walked away._  

 _..._  

 _On the drive home, the two boys sat in the backseat as_ _Jihyun_ _helped himself to your chocolate. He was pressuring_ _Jumin_ _to at least open your gift. Since his friend wouldn’t let it go,_ _Jumin_ _took the box from him and delicately opened the package. Instead of chocolates, there was a cookie – shaped like a cat’s head, with decorative icing. The cookie-cat had similar markings to the orange stray you had found last month. The one J_ _umin_ _had taken off your hands and found a home for._  

 _He was vaguely wondering how you had known he liked cats, aside from him offering to help you in that one instance, when Jihyun leaned over his shoulder and gave a positive hum._  

 _“Oh.” he seemed surprised. “That must be why she had asked me about what you liked.”_  

 _“I see. So, she asked about me...” he felt a strange sense of wonderment. Normally, he wouldn’t care about such things. But, suddenly, he was_ _interested_ _._  

 _“Yeah,”_ _Jihyun_ _explained. “I gave her a few options. It seems she went with the cat,” he chuckled._  

 _Jumin_ _wondered why you would bother to go through the trouble of having a cookie made, when all you gave_ _Jihyun_ _was normal chocolates. It’s not as though he had been particularly nice to you. But was that the reason? Maybe you wanted his approval? But why?_  

 _Jumin’s eyes didn’t leave the cookie_ _as he continued to wonder._ _It was so_ _cute,_ _he didn’t want to ruin it by tasting it. But he also didn’t want the food to go to waste. He took a nibble_ _off the ear._  

 _He_ _didn’t_ _greatly care for most s_ _weets, but_ _the cookie was actually..._ _pretty good._  

 

~~~~ 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a chapter of chats and plotting :)
> 
> Thank you all for the wonderful comments and kudos!!! :D  
> I get so happy whenever I see them! :) I want to reply to all of them and I swear I will! Lol  
> Love you guys, and hope you enjoy the chapter! Sorry, there's not too much going on, but the next one will be fun ;)

### And So It Begins...

 

 

**\---Present day---**

 

The next day goes on without a hitch. All of the RFA members seem really excited and pleased to hear about you taking the position. And you feel a lot lighter after your last meeting with Jumin. The chatroom is bubbling with energy all day. And that evening, you even hear from Jihyun.  

Apparently, Jihyun had heard the news about your decision to become an RFA member. And he’s already worked on setting up a party date. He’s decided that he wants to hold the party in a few months from now. He apologizes for the short notice, but doesn’t give an explanation. You decide to trust him and go along with his plans. Just after, Jumin also shows up in the chatroom. You all talk about the party, and pleasantly, you all end up reminiscing on the past.  

For a short while, it feels nostalgic; like before, when it was just the three of you. But, Jihyun, you quickly realize, really has changed. He’s not as cheery as before, but you really can’t blame him after everything he’s been through. He’s still just as nice though. It all brings back memories.  

When Jihyun unenviably has to leave the conversation, you and Jumin stay online and continue chatting. You discuss your hopes that you will do your job well, and Jumin states that he believes in you. Then you both talk about Jumin and Jihyun’s relationship and how it, too, changed slightly.  

You enjoy being able to talk about these types of things with Jumin again. He has been coming into the chatrooms more often after your meeting, and you feel that your friendship really has been mended in a way. You know there is still a lot of history between you two; both good and bad; but you feel hopeful that you two can move on as friends.  

Jumin texts you again after leaving the chatroom, thanking you for the conversation. You continue to text with him until it’s time to sleep.  

… 

The next morning, everyone is both surprised and excited to hear about the party plans so quickly. You promise to do your best, and the members start immediately throwing out invitation ideas out to you. You’re a bit apprehensive to send out your first emails, so you decide to text Jumin separately to air your concerns and ask for some advice. 

You send Jumin a simple good morning text. 

It’s a snowball effect. 

You text throughout the morning and into lunch; it’s almost a nonstop conversation.  

At some point, Jaehee has to log on the chatroom to reprimand the director for being on his phone too much (she claims he wouldn’t listen in person, so she would have to tell him through his phone). You find it rather cute, but you feel for Jaehee. In the chatroom, you try to kindly remind Jumin to do his best and to listen to his dedicated assistant; you wish him good luck and tell him that you're cheering him on.  

He’s rather receptive.  

He agrees with you instantly and states that he’ll return to work. 

Jaehee secretly thanks you for your assistance later in a text message.  

... 

Things have seemed to slow down, until suddenly, just after lunch time, someone starts to spam the chatroom with messages. You look at your phone and see that it’s Jaehee and Zen. You log on, wondering what the notifications are all about. 

 

* * *

 

**\---MC has entered the chatroom---**

 

 **MC:**  

What’s going on guys? 

 

 **ZEN:**  

MC! You’re here.  

We were just talking about you. 

 

 **MC:**   

Me? 

 

 **Jaehee Kang:**   

Yes. I’m afraid there is something happening that is concerning you... 

If you have not already seen it. 

 

**MC:**

Seen what? 

 

* * *

 

 

Zen sends a screenshot of a photo in an online article. It’s a picture of Jumin at lunch with his father and his father’s new girlfriend... while Jumin is playing on his phone. It would be a rather cute thing to see, if the article wasn’t so demeaning.  

 The title suggests that President Han must be divorcing soon, since he appears to already have a new girlfriend. 

You have a feeling Jumin isn’t very pleased about it. 

But, to make things worse, Zen sends another screenshot of a different article.  

This one is a picture of Jumin at a restaurant with a woman. The picture itself looks like it was taken quickly by an amateur photographer; maybe even with a phone camera. The couple is leaning towards each other, having a private conversation. Jumin is smiling.  

It doesn’t take more than a second to realize that the woman is you. No one would be able to tell by the picture, since it’s taken at an angle where your back is mostly to the camera. But you recognize the restaurant, your hair, your dress, the slight shape of your face, and the outfit Jumin was wearing the night before last.  

The piece of the article that you can see is mostly the headliner, reading: “Do C&R Chairman Han and his son have new love interest?” Just below that, the article goes on to speculate that Jumin and you are in a relationship, and eye witnesses also saw you together for lunch, just the day before the phone was taken. The article also starts to compared Jumin to his ‘womanizing’ father: with the statement, ‘like father like son’. 

...It’s starting. You had vaguely wondered before if being seen alone with Jumin was okay for his image, but you didn’t think you’d get an answer so quickly.  

 

* * *

 

 

 **MC:**  

Oh no. 

 

 **Jaehee Kang:**  

Yes... I’m glad you can see how this might be an issue.  

Paparazzi’s can be very crude... 

 

 **ZEN:**  

The same goes for the reporters.  

They’re making so much up off the top of their heads! 

How can they already assume that there will be a divorce? 

They only had lunch once, for cry out loud! 

And “love interest”? MC has only been seen with Jumin twice! 

 

 **MC:**  

I don’t think Jumin will be very happy about this... 

 

 **Jaehee Kang:**   

He’s gone through this with his father before, 

So, I don’t think he’ll be too disheartened.  

Although, he can’t be very pleased. 

However, Mr. Han, himself, has never been a part of a romantic scandal. 

I’m a bit concerned to see how he will handle this.  

u.u 

I already feel exhausted. 

 

 **ZEN:**  

...Cheer up, Jaehee. 

 

 **MC:**  

Jaehee, I’m sorry.  

I feel as though, since I’ve arrived, you’ve only been having a more difficult time. 

:( 

 

 **Jaehee Kang:**  

It isn’t your fault.  

You were doing this for the RFA. 

In fact, 

Pertaining to Mr. Chairman's relationship, 

I only hope this isn’t something that was sent out purposely by Glam Choi’s people.  

 

 **ZEN:**  

What really?? 

 

 **Jaehee Kang:**  

Yes. This has happened before.  

Many woman have sent out false articles in order to make it appear that they have Mr. Chairman to themselves.  

In order to benefit from his wealth and background. 

I hope it’s not the case this time, but I can’t help being suspicious.  

I’ll have to take some time look into it.  

 

 **MC:**  

Jumin’s lucky to have you as his assistant, Jaehee.  

It’s not your job, but thank you for looking after Jumin’s personal affairs.  

 

 **Jaehee Kang:**  

Well, it’s not completely unselfish. 

If these things do begin to bother Mr. Han,  

Then I will have a lot more work on my hands than just this, with all the cat projects. 

 

 **MC:**  

Cat projects? 

 

 **Jaehee Kang:**  

When Mr. Han is displeased,  

He tends to start cat related projects. 

However, it’s me who will have to handle the start up. 

 

 **ZEN:**  

Wow, Jumin really is lucky to have you as his assistant! 

He makes you do so much extra work and you're still sticking your neck out for the guy! 

It sounds like he doesn’t deserve you at all! 

 

 **Jaehee Kang:**  

Thank you for say so, 

But I am only doing my job ^^ 

 

 **MC:**  

I wonder how Jumin is taking this.  

I haven’t talked to him since before lunch.  

 

**Jaehee Kang:**

Yes, but the first article came out yesterday. 

And the second this morning. 

 

 **MC:**  

This morning??? And he’s seen it? 

 

 **Jaehee Kang:**  

If he hasn’t seen it with his own eyes, then he must have heard about it.  

The office has been buzzing about Chairman Han’s divorce, 

and Mr. Han’s loss of eligibility. 

It’s all everyone is talking about. 

It’s been putting a dapper on workplace efficiency. 

 

**MC:**

I’m sorry Jaehee... u.u 

 

**Jaehee Kang:**

Don’t be sorry. 

It would just be in your best interest to lie low for a while, as well.    

I’m concerned that your name could also be slandered in all this.  

 

**MC:**

I’m more worried about Jumin right now. 

I wondered why he didn’t tell me while he was on the phone earlier...

 

 **Jaehee Kang:**  

Mr. Han tends to avoid such things, and prefers to distract his time by focusing it elsewhere.  

That’s the reasoning I found behind the cat projects, anyway.  

But today, he was just focusing on his phone... 

 

 **MC:**  

I see... 

Thanks for telling me about this.  

I should speak with him soon. 

 

 **Jaehee Kang:**  

Well, right now Mr. Han is busy doing the paperwork he put off earlier this morning... 

So, it may not be the best time ^^; 

 

**MC:**

That’s okay.  

I’ll call him after work. 

Thank you, Jaehee.  

And sorry again for all the trouble. 

 

 **Jaehee Kang:**  

There’s no need to apologize to me.  

I feel that there was bound to be something distracting for Mr. Han.  

Thankfully, it wasn’t cat projects this time. 

And your help getting him on track earlier today was very helpful. 

He listened and went back to work right away! 

Perhaps, in the future, I may need your assistance again ^^ 

 

**MC:**

Lol no problem, Jaehee. I owe you one.  

 

 **ZEN:**  

How annoying that he will listen to MC only once, after Jaehee asked him to do his job many times.  

 

 **Jaehee Kang:**  

Well, it’s probably because Mr. Han and MC are good friends.  

Mr. Han is very respectful of V’s wishes, as well. 

I don’t believe I’ve ever heard of him telling V ‘no’. 

 

**MC:**

True.  

Jumin always went along with what Jihyun said.  

It was because of Jihyun being nice to me that Jumin and I became friends lol 

That’s nice to hear that they still are so close :) 

 

**ZEN:**

Maybe, but that’s still not right >.> 

He should listen to the other people looking out for him! 

 

 **Jaehee Kang:**  

If Mr. Han listened to me as well as he listened to V and MC, I think it would make me more uncomfortable ^^; 

Even if it was more efficient.  

 

 **ZEN:**  

Lololol 

I guess you’re right.  

I don’t like it when that guy agrees with me either. 

 

**MC:**

Lol 

It is true that Jumin is very loyal to those close to him.  

I still appreciate you looking out for my friend, Jaehee.  

I’ll try to do my best to look out for him, too! 

 

 **ZEN:**  

Ugh, I can believe I’m saying this, 

But I'm beginning to feel jealous of that guy! 

Having both MC and Jaehee looking out for him like this! 

 

**Jaehee Kang:**

Zen, I will also be supporting you, 

In any of your new roles! 

 

 **MC:**  

Lol yes, feel free to always come to us with your news :)  

 

 **ZEN:**  

That’s makes me feel just a bit better. 

To know such beautiful women are cheering for me by my side! 

 

 **Jaehee Kang:**  

^^ 

 

 **MC:**  

Also, on a different note, 

I would like to schedule a meeting with all of the RFA members. 

Even if I can’t meet with everyone at once,  

I’d like to speak with all of you to gather information on the past parties and the guest. 

If that’s alright.  

It would also be fun to get to know you all  ^^ 

 

**ZEN:**

Yeah! That’s a great idea! 

We could go out for drinks! 

I’m free tomorrow night! 

 

**MC:**

Lol maybe. 

If Jaehee wants. 

Is everyone in the RFA over age? 

 

 **ZEN:**  

Lol you're asking because of Yoosung, right? 

 

**MC:**

… 

 

 **ZEN:**  

He is. 

 

**MC:**

When you’re seeing this... 

I’m sorry, Yoosung... u.u 

 

 **ZEN:**  

Hahaha! 

 

**Jaehee Kang:**

I think that sounds really fun! 

I have to admit that I am excited to meet MC. 

Especially being the only other girl in the group. 

 

 **MC:**  

Yes, 

Let’s stick together ^^ 

Feel free to let me know if you need any help. 

I need to get back to work myself.  

My lunch break is nearly over.  

I’ll talk to you all soon about meeting up! 

 

**ZEN:**

See ya ~ 

 

**Jaehee Kang:**

Good bye. 

And please do not forget to contact Mr. Han. 

We need to decide if we should be taking any action with the rumors.  

 

**MC:**

Thank you, Jaehee.  

I will! 

Good Bye~ 

 

 

* * *

 

 

You leave the chatroom still feeling a little apprehensive.  

You hope to speak with Jumin soon. But you decide not to contact him yet, so you can let him concentrate on his work. 

 

…

 

It’s not until that evening that he enters a chatroom. You use the opportunity to speak with him. The only other person there is Yoosung, and you log online. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**\---MC has entered the chatroom---**

 

 **Yoosung:**  

MC! 

 

 **Jumin  Han:**  

Good evening, Marcy -w- 

It’s good to see you here again. 

 

**MC:**

Hey, guys! 

Jumin! Are you finished with work? 

 

 **Jumin** **Han:**   

Yes, I’ve just arrived home.  

The office was quite busy today. 

 

 **MC:**  

I’ve heard... 

 

**Yoosung:**

MC... 

I saw what you asked... 

I may not look it, but I am of age TT_TT 

 

**MC:**

I’m sorry Yoosung TT.TT 

I just wanted to make sure, 

Before I invited you somewhere you couldn’t attend. 

 

 **Yoosung :**  

It sounds fun... although, I don’t drink as much as Jaehee and Zen. 

But, I don’t think I could meet then. 

I have a late class tomorrow TT_TT 

 

**MC:**

That’s okay, Yoosung.  

Even if you can’t make it,  

We can schedule another time to meet.  

 

 **Jumin  Han:**  

I would be unable to attend tomorrow as well.  

I have a business trip in the evening. 

One which has been put off once already. 

 

 **MC:**  

That’s okay, Jumin.  

I understand that this request is last minute.  

 

 **Jumin  Han:**  

But does that mean that you will be meeting with Zen? 

 

**MC:**

Yes, I think he and Jaehee may be able to attend.  

 

 **Jumin** **Han:**   

I suppose as long as Assistant Kang is also present, 

It should be fine.   

Although, I wanted to be the only one to see Marcy just yet. 

 

**Yoosung:**

O.O 

 

**MC:**

Lol Jumin.  

I will be meeting everyone eventually. 

 

 **Jumin  Han:**  

I understand.  

But it doesn’t make me feel any different on the matter.  

 

 **Yoosung:**  

Jumin... 

Are you saying that you’re jealous??? 

 

 **Jumin  Han:**  

I simply don’t want Zen to be seeing Marcy on his own. 

Is this jealously? 

 

 **Yoosung:**  

Well, I think wanting someone to yourself, could be jealously.  

So... I think so. 

 

 **Jumin  Han:**  

Then, yes. 

I’m jealous.  

It makes me want to postpone the trip again. 

 

 **MC:**  

Lol Jumin... 

I don’t feel like Jaehee would be happy about that.  

I promise that it will be okay.  

And I only plan to go if more than one member can attend anyway.  

I still haven’t heard from Seven. 

 

 **Yoosung:**  

Seven hardly ever leaves his house. 

So, meeting him might be difficult... u.u 

 

 **MC:**  

Maybe in the future then... u.u 

 

**Jumin  Han:**

I feel that it is not necessary to meet with everyone  

Since we have the RFA application to communicate.  

But I understand that it is more efficient to get to know your partners in person.

  

**MC:**

Yes, those were my thoughts.  

Also, Jumin.  

There’s something we need to discuss.  

I wanted to call you. 

 

**Jumin  Han:**

Ah. 

You mean the articles.  

 

**MC:**

Yes... 

 

 **Yoosung:**  

I saw them too!  

How can the reporters be so harsh?? TT_TT 

 

**Jumin  Han:**

For now, I do not think it is worth being concerned about.  

 

**MC:**

Are you sure? 

You’re not bothered by it? 

 

 **Jumin  Han:**  

I have no reason to be bothered the rumors.  

As of yet, they cannot be proven true.  

But we’ll have to keep an eye out for how it may affect the company if it becomes a problem in the future. 

 

 **Yoosung:**  

Wow, Jumin.  

You handled that so coolly.  

 

**MC:**

Well, just because you feel there’s no reason to be bothered, 

Doesn't mean you’re not still troubled by it, though? 

Are you sure you're okay?

 

 **Jumin  Han:**  

It’s troubling that these rumors could affect the company. 

My father is being oblivious in many ways. 

I suppose it can be frustrating at times, 

Mostly, in regards to handing the company’s reputation. 

 

**MC:**

Yes, but what about you?

And your reputation?

 

 **Yoosung:**  

I think it’s good that you speak your mind. 

 

 **Jumin  Han:**  

? 

 

 **Yoosung:**  

My elementary school teacher once told me 

That we all share this world with others! 

The world can be lonely,  

So it’s good to share your feelings and speak your mind when possible. 

 

**Jumin  Han:**

So you’re saying I should include others in my issues because I’m lonely? 

 

 **MC:**  

Maybe?

Are you feeling lonely? 

 

 **Jumin  Han:**  

I am simply too busy, 

To think about such things.  

Also, I have Elizabeth the 3rd to keep me company.

 

 **Yoosung:**  

Wow... all you need is a cat to not feel lonely?

Either you don’t get lonely often, 

Or you’re just that busy. 

 

 **Jumin  Han:**  

Both seem about right.  

 

 **Yoosung:**  

You live such a different world. 

I’m just living as a normal college student... 

So, sometimes it's easy to feel lonely.

 

 **MC:**  

Everyone’s life has meaning though... 

And everyone handles things differently.

That doesnt mean it's a bad thing.

 

 **Jumin  Han:**  

Yes. Everyone’s life is special in their own way. 

I hope you don’t belittle yourself too much. 

 

 **Yoosung:**  

I am a college student with no secure future, 

So I have no choice but to think that way... 

 

**MC:**

Lol yoosung, 

We're kind of in the same boat. 

Even people with careers, 

Still can’t predict the future. 

You just have to make the best of the present!

Don't be too hard on yourself!

 

 **Jumin  Han:**  

Yes. Marcy is right, 

You can only make decisions, based on the information you have in the present. 

If you want to secure your future,  

You should work on gathering as much information as possible now. 

 

**Yoosung:**

… So you’re saying I should try harder in school... -.- 

 

 **Jumin  Han:**  

That could be useful, yes. 

Or you could consider a C&R internship, 

To begin gathering information through experience.  

 

 **Yoosung:**  

… 

I’d rather just play games. 

 

 **MC:**  

Hahaha 

That would be the life... 

 

 **Yoosung:**  

I feel like I can relate to MC. 

Her words kinda remind me of my mom lol

But Jumin, you had a completely different life from birth 

So I can’t understand you at all... 

 

 **Jumin Han:**  

… 

 

**Yoosung:**

Although, somehow 

I feel like MC still understands you the best. 

I should come to MC for advice.  

She seems to get everything! 

 

 **MC:**  

Haha 

Don't get your hopes up yoosung ^^; 

And Jumin is very business savvy.  

He would be the person to come to for that kind of advice. 

Everyone has their strengths and weaknesses.  

 

 **Jumin  Han:**  

That’s true.  

Marcy has always been thoughtful. 

It’s her own talent  

:) 

 

 **MC:**  

Thanks, Jumin :) 

 

**Yoosung:**

I feel a bit out of the loop. 

I think I should go join my own people 

In the world of LOLOL!! 

 

 **MC:**  

Lol have fun! 

 

**Yoosung:**

Thanks! 

I’ll talk to you guys soon! 

Bye~ 

 

**\--- Yoosung  has left the chatroom---**

 

**MC:**

Jumin, 

So, you don’t think we should do anything about these rumors? 

Can we not see each other in public again? 

 

 **Jumin  Han:**  

Perhaps for now,  

We should wait until the rumors have subsided. 

 

**MC:**

Okay... 

Sorry for any trouble this has caused. 

 

**Jumin  Han:**

You have no reason to apologize, Marcy :) 

You didn’t cause anything.  

In fact, it’s the reporters who have caused the trouble, for making it difficult for us to meet. 

 

 **MC:**  

Aw well, thank you for saying so.

 

**Jumin  Han:**

I’m only speaking the truth.  

I should go now.  

Elizabeth the 3rd is crying for me. 

 

 **MC:**  

Lol she’s calling for you? 

How cute. 

 

 **Jumin  Han:**  

Yes, she is crying for water. 

I’ll talk to you soon, Marcy. 

 

 **MC:**  

See you, Jumin. 

 

**\--- Jumin  Han has left the chatroom---**

 

* * *

… 

You get ready to go to sleep while thinking about the articles and Jumin’s reaction. You hope things really are okay. But, even with the irritating rumors, a small part of you likes that Jumin wasn’t upset at being seen with you in that context.  

You change for bed, brush your teeth and tuck yourself in as you play on your phone.  

It takes a lot out of you, but you manage to refrain from sending Jumin a good night text. 

…  

He sends you one instead. 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

### Drinking Buddies

 

The next morning, Jumin sends you a good morning text, but you aren’t in as much contact as the day before. You’re remaining very conscious that you might start distracting him from his work again. So, you keep up with only mild replies as you get ready for work, and as Jumin prepares for his business trip. 

He calls you while he’s in the car on the way to the airport just to chat. He’s only going for the day. But with the multiple flights and the meeting, he won’t have much service or time to talk. He apologizes, but you assure him that it’s okay.  

It’s strange. You feel like this consistent communication is almost the same as dating. But he hasn’t said anything definitive, so you try to push that familiar feeling out of your mind and focus on not getting your hopes up. Besides, you’re not sure if right now is the best time to be thinking that way. You just got your friend back, and with the paparazzi having a C&R field day, you think it’s best to keep some distance.  

You get in touch with Zen and Jaehee in the morning, sometime after speaking with Jumin. They both confirm that they would be able to meet you later that evening to talk about the RFA. Jaehee is excited that she will actually be able to leave work at a reasonable hour, due to Jumin’s being out of town. Whereas, Zen usually gets out of his rehearsals at a reasonable hour, anyway.

You all plan to meet after work to get some drinks at a place Zen chooses. You’re really anticipating finally being able to see them in person, too.

It’s not until around noon that you finally get a hold of Seven in a chatroom to ask him if he can make it.

 

* * *

 

 **707:**  

Sorry! 

I can’t meet tonight! 

I have a lot of work to do >_< 

And, also, I have too many secrets 

To be seen in public spaces often 

 

**MC:**

Lol 

Secrets like what? 

 

**707:**

Well,,, 

Wait!!! 

Are you trying to get me to tell you all my secrets!? 

That’s why they’re secret!  

Don’t try to bribe or seduce me either!

 

 **MC:**  

Hahaha 

Well, that’s a shame,  

But I hope we can meet eventually. 

 

**707:**

Actually, 

I was meaning to talk to you about that. 

I’d like to borrow that phone you found. 

I can download the RFA app on your real phone 

Before I take the other one 

So you can still do your work for the party 

 

**MC:**

You want to meet somewhere so I can give you the phone? 

I suppose you can just have it.  

Maybe you can find out who it belongs to. 

 

 **707:**  

That’s the plan! :P 

And yeah!! 

We should meet up! 

Then we could talk about the party and kill two birds with one stone! 

But it would have to be at an undisclosed location!! 

 

 **MC:**  

Lol not really...? 

 

 **707:**  

No, really!!! 

The life of a secret agent, 

Has many secrets!! 

 

**MC:**

So, you're a secret agent for real then? 

 

**707:**

I’ve said too much already >_< 

 

**MC:**

Well... okay lol 

I can meet most evenings and  

Because I’m am working for an American based company,  

I always get the weekends off. 

 

**707:**

Woah really!? 

Lucky!!! >_< 

Well, I’ll have to let you know pretty spontaneously, 

If that’s alright. 

 

 **MC:**  

Yeah that’s fine 

We'll work it out. 

Maybe we can ask Yoosung to join, too. 

Since I won’t be meeting with him yet either.  

 

**707:**

That’s perfect! 

I haven’t seen Yoosung in a while. 

Last time we went to a movie! 

And he’s been asking me about my honey buddha chips! 

I can give him a bag! 

He’s usually not doing anything important, anyway!

 

 **MC:**  

Hahaha  

...poor yoosung. 

But, okay! 

Just let me know! ^^ 

 

* * *

 

You joke around with Seven for only a few more minutes before you both have to get back to work.  

 …. 

When you finally get back home, you get changed into more casual clothing in order to meet with Zen and Jaehee.  

You have to take the subway to get to the location. It's a bar in a busy area, and it looks pretty exciting. When you go inside, the place is bustling. It’s Friday night, so it’s packed. People are brimming throughout all the tables and the bar, laughing and speaking loudly. The bartenders look busy, but it seems like they are also enjoying themselves amongst the patrons as they quickly make drinks. It really is a fun place. You should have assumed Zen would pick such a causal spot; it’s really refreshing.  

You begin looking around for a man and woman who look most like Zen and Jaehee’s profile pictures. You finally spot the two sitting at a small bar table; they wave to you and stand up as you approach.  

“MC!!! It's so nice to meet you!” Zen says enthusiastically as you move into hearing range. “Wow, you’re even prettier in person!” 

Jaehee bows her head slightly and smiles to you. 

“Yes, I’m glad we could see you so soon! And that I could actually come out for some fun this time! The timing was perfect!” 

You greet them both and thank them. You explain that, even though you came to talk about thr RFA, you're happier just to get to know them. 

You all continue to make small talk as Zen pours you a beer. He and Jaehee have already began drinking, so you had some catching up to do. You talk and have a few drinks.  

It doesn’t take long before Zen begins ordering bomb shots. 

 …

You’re two and a half hours and five drinks in. Jaehee is going glass for glass with you. You’re pretty sure Zen is on his eighth beer, and has somehow not changed too much. He ran into some fans, and they came over to your table. So, you and Jaehee go to the bar to order another drink for yourselves and give him some time with the two other girls.  

You both take seats at the bar, and Jaehee starts a conversation as you wait on your drinks. You can only imagine that you’re both must be feeling the alcohol at this point, but she’s holding herself well: if anything, it’s just made her open up more. You feel like Jaehee is already someone you would get along with, even after only speaking with her in person for a few hours. She’s normally so put together in the chatrooms, but you quickly realize just how much of a silly fangirl she really is. And tipsy Jaehee is so funny. Sure, she complains about work often, but it's usually hilarious. 

“So...” she begins rather deliberately after the end of one conversation topic. “I have a question for you...” The silly way she's eyeing you make you smile. 

“Shoot,” you respond.  

“Do you... have any feelings for Zen?” she wavers in her words but looks at you with directness. You can’t help but burst out in laughter. Somewhere in that time, the bartender drops off your drinks.  

“N-no!” you laugh loudly, trying to cover your mouth. “Of course not. And I just met him!” 

“I see,” she narrows her eyes at you, but there’s a slight smile on her lips as she plays along. She pulls her drinking straw to her lips and takes a sip 

“Well, I only ask because Zen has so many fans, and many girls find him attractive.” 

“I don’t know much about Korean celebrities, but I bet he’s good at his job,” you reply in a chuckle. She goes on for a moment about how you two will have to have a girl’s movie night in order to watch all of Zen’s performances. You give a hesitant yes. If that’s what makes her happy... 

“Well... then,” Jaehee slyly takes another sip of her alcohol. “I think I figured it out. Although, I don’t quite understand it.” 

“What’s that?” you ask, and mirror her by sipping from your own drink.

“You’re attracted to Mr. Han, instead... aren’t you?” 

You immediately feel caught off guard; you're trying not to accidentally spit up into your straw. You need a moment to take a breath before answering, but Jaehee gives you a knowing look. 

“You don’t have to answer. I don’t understand it, but I can tell,” she chuckles. “It makes sense, since you’ve dated in the past... something I also don’t quite get.” 

You laugh, both out of thankfulness that Jaehee let you off the hook, and because the humorous expression of distaste that she’s making. 

“You all say that. Is it that hard to believe that Jumin was in a relationship?” you question. It’s something you’ve sort of been wanting to ask for a while now.  

“Hmm,” she hums as takes a long drink. “It’s not that Mr. Han can’t be charming. I’ve seen it many times in meetings with women in other companies. He’s locked in many deals with his looks and... smooth talk. It’s actually quite interesting to watch.” 

You laugh. Of course. Jumin could probably charm his way into anything that money couldn’t buy him. As a handsome business man, it was only to be expected.  

“But it’s different those times,” she continues. “As soon as they sign the contract, the charm disappears. It’s like he’s turning on and off a switch. It’s very...” 

“Robotic?” You answer for her. You’ve been hearing the term referring to him a lot, as of late. 

“Yes! There’s simply no other way to explain it! But it’s difficult to imagine Mr. Han acting... romantically,” she looks like she might shiver but instead shakes her head. “Or even sentimental at all! I’ve been present in many meetings with Mr. Han and Mr. Chairman together, and they speak like old business partners. The only thing I’ve ever seen him treat with affection is Elizabeth. ...Then again... he’s actually been much softer to you than I normally see him.” 

“You think so?” you wonder aloud. You can’t help but be interested in how your old friend acts now. And the alcohol isn’t exactly helping you hide it. “Jumin has been sentimental before. However, I feel as though... there’s a barrier between us still. But... maybe I’m only comparing to the past.” You admit. Jaehee nods. 

“I’m sure he is also a different person from the Jumin you knew in the past.” 

“...Jumin?” You chuckle as you tease her for her slip of the tongue.  

“I-I mean! Mr. Han!” she corrects herself immediately. You laugh again, and she laughs too. 

“No worries, Jaehee. Your secret is safe with me. You can call him whatever you want around me. Even if it’s ‘that jerk’,” you joke. She laughs even harder. 

“This is really fun,” she says suddenly. “It’s great knowing there is someone in the organization like you now. I already feel like I can be myself. And you’re so different from what I thought when we found out you knew Mr. Han. I think that’s what is also difficult for everyone to understand.” 

“What do you mean?”  

“...Well, I believe that’s why everyone is confused as to how you and Mr. Han were in a relationship. Because you’re just so different. Mr. Han is very strict and unemotional. He, unfortunately, doesn’t understand much about being causal or the feelings of others. ...What even is it that made you like him?” she questions hesitantly. “If you don’t mind me prying.” 

“That’s okay,” you assure her and then hum in thought. “...I think... well, it was some time ago, but Jumin has always been... thoughtful. In his own way. Maybe he doesn’t understand why you’re upset, but once he knows, he’ll usually try hard to correct it. And he’s always very helpful. He might make things look easy, or seem like he doesn’t care, but truthfully, he was always trying very hard... to make the people in his life happy...” 

“I’m afraid that Jumin may be lost,” she smiles. You chuckle, but she continues. “I’m joking. Although, I suppose I can almost see what you mean. He has helped the RFA in any instance he could in the past. And he’s diligent in his work. Perhaps this is how he was in a relationship? Although it’s hard to imagine, in that context.” 

You know Jaehee and Jumin have a very... different... relationship, so you silently praise her for trying her best to understand.  

“Yes! That’s a good way to put it. He’s always been very diligent. Maybe you all haven’t been able to see that side of him in an emotional way, but... Jumin is... very sweet,” you conclude. Many memories come flashing back to you, suddenly. Jumin buying you presents you barely mentioned wanting. Jumin holding you in the falling snow because he was afraid you would get cold. Jumin pulling you aside at a large event and praising you. Jumin kissing your hand in public. Jumin kissing your lips in private. And your neck. And...  

You feel your face begin to grow warm and your chest swell, just as you realize that Jaehee has been talking, and you haven’t been listening.  

“... but I guess I could imagine that he would work diligently in whatever he sets his goals on.” 

“Are you ladies talking about me?” Zen is grinning as he smoothly transitions into the conversation by sliding up behind Jaehee. 

“No, but I feel that subject would be more enjoyable,” Jaehee giggles. You chuckle, actually glad for the distraction.  

“Wait...” Zen looks between the two of you. “Ugh. Don’t tell me you’re talking about that guy again! And while I’m here in the room? We could have so many more interesting conversations together,” he wines in exasperation. He complains about Jumin a little more as your phone begins to buzz in your pocket. You pull it out and look at the screen.  

“Speak of the devil,” you reply, holding up the phone to show Zen that his arch enemy is currently calling. 

“Ugh! Why does that guy suddenly appear whenever I talk about him!” 

“Perhaps you’re bringing bad luck by saying it...” Jaehee suggests. 

“Like in some kind of horror movie?!” he complains. 

You laugh as you excuse yourself and move to a quieter corner of the bar. You hadn’t heard from Jumin since around lunch when he logged on the chatroom to say he’d made it to the grape farm he was conducting business with. You answer, feeling your heart beat pick up a bit. But the warmth from the alcohol seems to melt away most of your self-consciousness.  

 ---

“Hiya, Jumin!!” you answer informally for a laugh. The buzz from both the alcohol and the atmosphere, makes you feel like being a bit silly. 

“Hiya...” he mirrors back, dropping his “old man like” formalities in favor of your own greeting. You end up being the one to chuckle instead. But you notice that he doesn’t sound all too enthusiastic.  

“Aw, you sound down. What’s wrong?” you coo into the receiver. 

“I’m only tired,” he grumbles. “I’ve just returned home from the trip. It was interesting, but long.” 

“Did you finish all of your business there? How was it?” you ask as you juggle the phone on your ear to absently stir the drink you brought with you. Jumin seems to brighten a bit at your question. And you can’t help the smile on your face as you listen to his answer.  

“It went well. I’ve spoken to the head farmers about what type of grape needs to be grown for next year. The place was very beautiful. I also have pictures I’d like to send you...” 

At some point Zen decides to bother you as you’re listening to Jumin talk about his trip. He calls out to you loudly, and you tell him you’ll be back in a moment. It causes Jumin to pause mid-sentence. 

“Are you still at your meeting for the RFA? I’ve been hearing a lot of background noise.” 

“Yes, although it’s turned into a bit of a drinking meeting,” you admit with a chuckle.  

“Zen is there?” he wonders. 

“Yes.” 

“...Is Assistant Kang still there, as well?” he sounds a little worried this time, and you can’t help the humor in your voice. 

“Yes, Jumin. Jaehee is still here.” 

“Where are you currently? I’d like to send a car for you when you’re finished there, so that you can arrive home safely.” 

“Are you going to send a car for Jaehee and Zen too?” you joke, just messing with him. 

“I suppose that would be best, if they have been drinking as well.” 

You laugh and feel a bout of affection towards him.  

“Jumin-oppa, you’re so cute,” you murmur to tease him for handling it like the responsible ‘older brother’. “I was joking, but that’s still so nice of you.” 

He makes what you believe to be a small choking sound and he clears his throat. That only makes you want to tease him more. 

“I’m just doing what I must to insure the RFA member’s safety.”  

“I know.” You bet anyone could hear the smile in your voice. “But, that’s what's so cute. You’re very kind, and you won’t even admit it.” 

Jumin pauses for another moment before responding. He sounds like he’s collected himself now. 

“If you could send me the address, I’ll pick you up by car. I will also have drivers come for Zen and Assistant Kang.” 

You take the time to look up the address on your phone again and you give it to him. 

“I’m not sure anyone is ready to leave yet...” you warn him. 

“That’s fine. The drivers can wait. I’ll come inside myself if you also do not wish to leave just yet.” 

“Wait, so you’re really coming here, too?” you ask, a little surprised.  

“Yes. If that is alright. I’ll be there shortly,” he confirms, sounding like he is already preparing to go. 

“But... what about the rumors?” 

“... It will be fine. I have to go now.” 

“O-okay. See you soon...” you reply a little astonished and you both hang up.  

...  

You have a vague feeling that Jaehee and Zen won’t be too happy about this sudden change of plan.  

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't drink and drive kids ;)
> 
>  
> 
> So, some translation notes to help better explain some of these scenes.
> 
> The honorific "-oppa" is used by a female to a male who is a little bit older than them. It's like saying 'big brother'. You can say it to an actual big brother or an older friend. Except, this term can also be used by females in a cute, flirtatious way ;) I kept the translation in Korean to show the double meaning in what MC is actually saying to Jumin. (AKA: Flirting vibes is strong.) (Bonus: I found out when you call Zen "lovely Zen" in the game, you're actually calling him "Zen-oppa" in Korean game play; hence, probably saying it all flirty-like)
> 
> "Jagiya" is a cute way of saying something like "honey, dear, darling, sweetie." Basically a term of endearment mostly used by young couples in Korea. However, "jagi" translations to 'self' so calling someone 'jagi, 'jagiya', 'jagiboda', is kinda like saying someone is 'yourself', 'your soulmate', 'part of you', 'your other half'. I thought the real Korean term was much sweeter, so I wanted to share it :)
> 
> (Disclaimer: I don't know much Korean; I found these translations online/through research. But I hope you enjoyed them and learned something new! :) And, always feel free to fact check me!)

###  The Dangers of Drinking and Driving

 

 

You walk back towards the bar to let Zen and Jaehee know what is inevitably going to happen. 

They’re a bit shocked to say the least.  

… 

“He’s coming here?! Now?!” Zen cries a little louder than necessary.  

“Yeah...” you admit with a nervous laugh. “Is that okay? He’s part of the RFA, after all.”  

“Is that a good idea?” Jaehee wonders. “With the gossip articles?” 

“He said he's coming, anyway...” you explain with some of your own hesitance. “I think he’s getting us all cars... in order to get home safely.” 

Zen groans. “If that’s the case, then I’m definitely having another beer...” He moves to call the bartender over.  

And orders you all more drinks and shots.  

… 

It’s been almost half an hour, and you’ve had two more drinks. You’re waiting on your third. It’s probably irresponsible, but you figure you could use some liquid confidence before seeing Jumin again.  

Your eyes keep flashing towards the door as you continue a conversation with the two RFA members. 

Finally, you see him walking in. He meets your eyes fairly quickly, after just one glance around the room, and you vaguely wonder if he could simply sense your presence. He starts in your direction. You notice that he’s still wearing his suit, but he’s removed the jacket: as if wearing only the two pieces would somehow make his look more causal. Or, maybe, he simply didn’t give himself enough time to change from his trip before heading over. 

Zen and Jaehee notice that you’re distracted, and they turn to look at Jumin just as he approaches.  

“Oh... You’re here,” Zen comments with a hint of dissatisfaction.  

“Hello, Mr. Han,” Jaehee chuckles at Zen’s greeting, but otherwise holds herself together. You’re seriously impressed. She’s pretty drunk. You suppose you are too. You feel a bit lightheaded when you move to greet him. 

“Hey, Jumin!” you smile. “I’m glad you came.” 

“Hello,” he greets Jaehee and Zen standardly, but then holds your gaze. “Hello, Marcy. I’m glad to come. Although, I didn’t initially expect you to be here so late drinking with Zen.” 

“What are you saying?” Zen asks defensively.  

Jumin makes direct eye contact with Zen.  “You can interpret it as me not liking it.” 

“Then just say you don’t like it!” Zen replies, sounding exasperated. 

“I don’t like it.”  

Jeahee is beside you shaking her head. You can’t tell if she’s done with the situation, or trying to hide amusement.  

“Dude... What’s wrong with you?” Zen continues. “Is that why you suddenly showed up here? Because you were jealous of me hanging out with MC?” 

“I came to make sure the RFA members returned home safely tonight,” he seems to stand a little straighter as a defense.  

“Yeah right...” Zen dismisses. Jumin quirks an eyebrow. You can almost see a mischievous gleam beginning in his eyes.  

“And, of course, to watch out for Marcy,” he adds, much to Zen’s disdain.  

You decide to try to stop this silly argument.  

“Can we... why don’t I just get you a drink, Jumin? Would you like some wine?” you smile as you change the subject.  

Jumin’s attention moves onto you, as he seems to forget about antagonizing Zen for a moment. You’re thankful for small miracles.  

“Thank you, Marcy. But I feel as though I’ve been drinking wine all day. I’d prefer whiskey.” 

“Really...? Was the trip that rough?” Jaehee wonders aloud. She seemed to have accidentally dropped some of her formalities with her boss. Jumin doesn’t seem bothered, though.  

“It was a bit exhausting,” he admits. 

“Aww... I’ll get you a drink,” you affirm, and you turn to wave down the bartender. You ask for a whiskey neat. You can still hear the men continuing behind you.  

“I thought you were at a meeting?” Zen accuses. “You’ve been drinking wine all day?” 

“I was conducting business with one of our investment venues. It’s a grape farm and winery. It would have been rude to not taste the offered products.” 

As the men get into another mildly argumentative conversation, Jaehee leans against the bar to wait for Jumin’s drink with you.  

“Is it always like this?” you wonder aloud to her. 

“Unfortunately... yes,” she answers, and you can’t help but chuckle.  

“Wow, I’m sorry, Jaehee. Men are such pains...” 

“This is why I was excited for another woman in the RFA...” 

“I completely understand now...” you laugh, and she laughs, too.  

The bartender sets down the drink in front of you. Still giggling, you spin around to bring the drink to Jumin. But he was already moving towards you, seeming like he wanted to help you with the glass, and you almost knock it into him.  

“Woah,” you exclaim, as a nervous laugh escapes you. “Sorry.” 

He takes the glass from your hands with a bit more grace, brushing your fingers lightly with his own.  

“Thank you, Marcy.”  

You smile up to him, and try to guide a calmer conversation about his trip.  

… 

It’s been thirty more minutes- you’re feeling rather warm and fuzzy. Your attention is partially on your proximity to Jumin and partially on the conversation at hand. Honestly, you’ve been fading in and out.  

You look around. You're still standing around the bar. Jaehee is giggling at something Zen is saying. Zen seems enraptured by his own story. You turn your head to look up at Jumin by your side, and he’s glancing down at you. You’re already smiling from this giddy feeling, but you grin larger upon meeting his eyes.  

“What?” you ask about his curious gaze.  

“Are you feeling alright?” 

“I think so,” you chuckle. “Are you feeling alright?” 

Jumin pauses for a moment. “I’m fine. Would you like to return home soon?” 

“Your home?” you ask in shocked. You swear Jumin turns a little pink. 

“Your home,” he corrects. 

“Oohh...” you laugh. “Sure. It’s late, isn’t it?” 

“Yes, it is,” Jumin agrees. “I’ll have the car come around.”  

He excuses himself to make a phone call. It catches Zen and Jaehee’s attention.  

“Oh, you’re leaving?” Jaehee comments with disappointment. She looks like she should also be given a ride home. Her face is flushed and it seems like it’s becoming increasingly difficult for her to keep her eyes open. You feel much the same. Your head also feels rather heavy, but you manage to shake it affirmatively.  

“’m tired,” you grumble.  

Zen chuckles at you. You must look funny. “MC, you’re so cute.” 

“Thanks,” you mumble without really thinking. “So, what about you both? Jumin is getting the cars.” 

“I guess it’s getting late, isn’t it?” Zen concludes.  

“Oh no!” Jaehee exclaims suddenly.  

“What!?” you ask with a matching amount of urgency.  

“I totally just remembered... that I have work tomorrow...” Jaehee buries her face in her hands. 

“Oh no... Jaehee...” you touch her arm to comfort her. “We should probably head out then.” 

Jaehee nods in agreement, looking down trotted.   

Suddenly, someone is also touching your arm to get your attention. 

“Marcy. The car is coming around,” Jumin informs and lightly tugs at you, leading you in the right direction.  

“’kay,” you babble, but keep your eyes on Zen and Jaehee. “You guys comin'?” 

They nod and follow you out, while Jumin leads you by the arm.  

… 

When you get out to the side walk, the cars are still coming around, so you have a moment to wait. Zen takes the opportunity to say goodbye.  

“It was great to meet you, MC!” he exclaims. “Oh! Let’s take another selfie! So, I can look at the picture later and think of you~!”  

He had already been taking many pictures that evening, before and after Jumin had arrived. So, you don’t think anything of it. But this time, Zen throws an arm around you and pulls you in a bit closer. It takes him a moment of fumbling with his camera phone before he lifts it and asks you to smile. Just before he snaps the picture, you feel a hand on the small of your back. And, just after the flash, you’re suddenly being pulled away from Zen’s grasps.  

Your at Jumin's side now 

“That’s enough photos already,” he demands. 

“Ugh, your shoulder is in our picture!” Zen is complaining as he looks down at his phone.  

“Then your picture is likely worth more now,” Jumin says smugly, then gestures to the street as three black sedans drive towards you. “The car is here.” 

“There's only three,” Jaehee manages to point out. 

“Yes, I’m going with Marcy to make sure she gets home without any issue,” Jumin claims as the first car pulls up to him. He reaches for the handle to the back seat. You smile up to him. 

“Oh, thanks, Jumin.” 

“Wait!” Zen protest. “You’re taking her straight home, right? I don’t think I can trust you taking home a drunk girl!”  

“Why?” Jumin sounds confused, as he opens the car door for you. “Isn’t it better than sending her alone?” 

“Yeah but--!! Not with you!”  

Jumin’s hand is still on the small of your back as he holds the door open. He’s looking directly at Zen. 

“I’m not trusting her to you.”  

He guides you into the back seat, and you wave to Zen and Jaehee as you sit down.  

“Bye, guys! Zen, please take care of Jaehee!”  

Jumin closes the door for you, and walks around to the other side. You can hear Zen’s muffled protests before Jumin arrives and shuts the door on him.  

“So loud,” he comments and instructs the chauffeur to drive to your home. 

... 

As Jumin speaks with his driver, you find that your hand is on top of a piece of clothing; you pick it up to inspect it. It’s Jumin’s suit jacket. You smile. He really didn’t even give himself time to change. You pull the jacket over you as a blanket and rest your head back against the head rest.  

Your eyes are feeling especially heavy now that you’re seated, and you close them while leaning back. Jumin begins to speak to you after a few moments. 

it sounds a lot like a lecture.  

“...especially while I was out of town. I don’t believe it was wise of you to get this inebriated alone.” 

“I wasn’t alone,” you protest, with your eyes still closed. “Zen and Jaehee were there.” 

“Yes. And I had trusted Assistant Kang to be more responsible, but she seemed to also be drinking heavily.” 

You turn your head to the side and peek at Jumin. He has his arms crossed over his chest. 

“Don’t be angry at Jaehee...” you warn. 

“I’m not angry. It’s a waste of energy to feel so. I only wrongly assumed that she would be there to watch over things.” 

“Zen was there, too,” you point out. 

“I wouldn’t trust most any man to take responsibility of a woman so inebriated.” 

You turn your head again to look out your own window. 

“I can take responsibility of myself.” You grumble lowly, but apparently, he can still hear you. 

“It doesn’t appear that way,” he replies stubbornly.  

“Well, I was fine before, but once you said you were coming for me, I thought it would be okay to have a few more drinks. ...But... I do feel kind of sick now...” You take your head off the rest, and lean forward to cover your face in his jacket. 

You hear Jumin sigh very lightly. After a few moments, a warm hand starts rubbing slow circles on your back.  

“Perhaps we should stop somewhere,” you hear Jumin say quietly to the driver. You shake your head.  

“No, I’m fine. Keep going,” you object quickly. Jumin doesn’t say anything, but the driver respects your wishes. 

You sit in silence for a few more minutes until your nausea subsides. Finally, you pick up your head and rest it heavily against the seat again. 

“Are you feeling better?” he asks. You nod.  

“Yes... and I’m sorry I caused you trouble,” you sigh.  

“There’s no need. You can show remorse by being more cautious next time.” 

“Jumin-oppa... you’re such an old man,” you hum, jokingly, and lean your head against his shoulder as you poke fun at him.

Jumin takes a breath before responding a little softer than before.  

“That term... Are you only saying it to tease me?” he wonders with hesitance and looks down at you with a raised eyebrow.  

You pause for a minute and pick your head up off his shoulder to glance to him. He’s watching you curiously. 

“Sorry. I... I wasn’t trying to tease you,” you answer carefully, and drop your gaze for an embarrassing moment. “I mean, not like that... I just... use to call you and Jihyun that all the time. Remember?” 

“Yes. I recall,” he says it slowly, like he's taking the time to truly think back.  

Watching his recollection reminds you of something else, and it makes you chuckle.  

“What is it?” he tilts his head. 

You’re laughing as you retell the reverie.  

“Do you remember how you and I use to call each other ‘jagiya’?” You’re having to pause to chuckle through your words. “And Jihyun used to tease us about all the time, so we had to start only saying it in private. Then, he met Rika, and they started saying it!? You and I started teased Jihyun s _o much_ when Rika wasn’t looking. I don’t think we ever relented!” You can’t help but laugh harder.

His arms remain crossed, but a small smile grazes Jumin’s lips at seeing you so amused. So, you continue, laughing fondly at the memory.  

“You used to call him ‘jagiya’ behind her back. He would get so flustered!! And eventually we let Rika in on it, and she totally took our side! But that’s what he deserved after making fun of us first...!” 

Jumin smiles and even chuckles lightly during your story, so you thought he found it amusing, too. But now, as your laughter dies down, you look over to him. His attention is on the window. He’s not saying anything.  

In fact, he doesn’t make a comment for a few solid moments. You can just make out his reflection in the darkened glass, and he looks a bit solemn. In that time, the heavy realization hits you: as much as you used to be a part of it all, in the end, those were  _his_ friends. And he’s still hurting over the loss. 

You shouldn’t have brought it up. 

He notices you watching him and finally responds, putting on a placid smile. 

“Yes... I recall that, as well.” 

You stare down into the deep, black color of his jacket in your lap. “I’m sorry, Jumin. I didn’t mean... if I upset you...” 

“You were simply recalling a memory. There’s no reason for you to apologize to me,” he calmly assures you. 

“I just mean... You were all so close, even after I left. I’m sure you’re still grieving.” 

Jumin watches you for a moment before thinking of what to say. He closes his eyes, and his crossed arms seem to pull together even tighter. 

“It was very clear in my mind from the start that she would never return. I was able to concluded that grieving is only a waste of time and emotion.” 

That answer only worries you further. His words came out so rehearsed and cold. You wonder if he really ever gave himself the opportunity to feel anything over Rika’s death, or the distance it invoked in his relationship with his best friend. It was only a year a half ago. You know he loved both Rika and Jihyun... It still has to be difficult for him. 

“Still, Jumin,” you press. “I’m sorry for your loss. And... I’m sorry I didn’t call you... back then. I should have.” 

Jumin looks to you, then glances away out his window again. It doesn’t look like he wants to discuss it.  

“As I stated, it’s fine,” he replies, but doesn’t meet your eyes this time. “But thank you for saying so...” 

“Of course...” you concede as you settle back against your seat. He says it’s okay, so all you can do is drop it. 

But, even so, the rest of your car ride is still rather quiet.   

… 

The car finally arrives in front of your home, and you’re feeling extremely drowsy from the calming ride. You open your own door and thank the driver as you climb out, but Jumin is already walking around to your side of the vehicle.  

It seems his intention is to help you inside.  

At first, you lightly protest, but he’s rather determined, so you let him win this one. 

You give him a joking, mini-tour of your humble apartment complex as you walk him through the lobby and eventually ride the elevator up to your floor. He seems curiously entertained by your languid antics and the layout of the building. 

Finally, you reach your apartment. You manage to rummage through your things to find your key and spin back to Jumin as the door is unhinged. But once you face him, there at your threshold, you find yourselves at a silent impasse.  

He’s not saying anything. He’s just watching you.  

You kind of want to invite him in.  

But does that seem forward? 

Embarrassingly, you feel brain dead, and the only thing that comes out of your mouth for a solid second is a drawn out ‘um’. 

“I... This is my place. ... Do you... you can... come in if you want,” you stutter out and try to smile sheepishly through your awkwardness.  

Jumin is smiling lightly back at you. You’re not sure if that’s a good thing, or if you should slam the door in his face to hide your embarrassment. His eyes seem soft, so you’re hopeful for the former. 

“I just wanted to see to it that you arrived home,” he replies warmly. “But perhaps we could meet again soon...” 

“Yeah, I... I would like that,” you affirm and stumble backwards through your threshold. Your grip on the door frame steadies you. “Thank you again. For the ride and... For coming out with me. It was really fun. Let’s do it again,” you suggest with a sleepy smile. 

He’s watching you with an array of expressions; at first, he seems surprised by your words, then content- almost as if he’s amused. 

“I also had fun spending time with you. And I’m glad to see you here safe... Marcy,” he pauses for a short moment before continuing. “...I hope you rest up.” 

It looks like Jumin is going to turn to leave, but you dive up to capture him in a firm hug. He holds you back for a moment.

...

You both say goodnight before the door shuts.

...

You immediately crash on your bed. And you honestly don’t remember the exact moment you fall asleep.  

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!!
> 
> Here's a fun one ;)

### Deleting the Evidence...

 

You wake up with an extremely dry mouth and a throbbing headache.  

You would normally try to fall back into your dreams to sleep off the pain, but upon realizing you can’t recall all of last night’s event, you shoot up in bed rather quickly to search for your phone.  

You find it tangled in your sheets- scattered around with other various objects from the contents of your pockets... along with Jumin’s suit jacket.  

You groan when you notice the late time, and the many notifications you’ve missed. You had half expected a missed call or voicemail from Jumin, but there doesn’t appear to be any.  

You remember him coming to get you, and you remember the basis of your conversation in the car, but you only vaguely recall returning home, or any words that were exchanged after. 

You hope you didn’t make a complete fool of yourself.  

Upon searching through your phone, you find three missed calls and many texts from Zen. Mostly, he’s asking if you arrived at your own home unharmed. You also find a few texts from Jaehee, saying that she had fun talking with you, but might have drank too much. Finally, you find a message from Jumin from late last night. It must have been after he’d gone home. You don’t know when you fell asleep, but it seems like he might have been up until much later, since the time of his first text reads nearly three in the morning.  

\----

**Text Message**

**Jumin Han:**

In case you don’t recall the events of the night, I wanted to make you aware. I accompanied you home to assure you arrived safely. I believe you should have all of your possessions on you; if that is not the case, let me know what items you are missing, and I will have them replaced. Also, do not worry about the jacket- I can have someone retrieve it at a later time.  

AM 02:53

\----

You note that there’s a time lapse before the next text message was actually sent. 

 

\----

**Jumin Han:**

And again, in case you don’t recall, I feel that it’s my duty to acknowledge the kiss. I did not intend for it to occur. Although, I am not personally upset that it did... 

AM 03:09

\----

 

You’re staring at your phone in disbelief. Kiss...?! What kiss?! You reread the lines once more, before rushing through the rest of the texts, trying to make sense of it. 

\----

 **Jumin Han:**  

I can only assume that it was unintentional, due to the effects of alcohol. If that is the case, perhaps it is best left unmentioned.  But I simply couldn’t live with the idea that you may have had no memory of it, and I did not make you aware. I hope you do not believe that I meant to take advantage of your position. 

I will not bring it up again, if it is your desire to forget what happened. However, if you wish to discuss it in the morning, do not hesitate to contact me. 

Take care. Good night, Marcy.  

AM 03:09

\----

You’re dumbstruck. You read the texts multiple times. You kissed? When?!  

You stop to really try and repair your broken memory. 

Last night, Jumin gave you a ride home. He walked you up to your apartment, you stumbled your way through a silly tour that you’re pretty sure consisted mostly of pointing out the potted plants in every room corner. You both talked in your doorway. You starkly remembering reaching up to hug him there. Then... wait... You did kiss him. Right after that hug. You broke away, leaned up, and sloppily planted your lips on his. And you don’t remember for how long.  

Grabbing your pillow, you scream into it.  

You’re highly embarrassed. And you don’t know how to proceed.  

He’s putting the weight on you to move forward: rightfully so, since you made the first, drunken move. But it was an accident! He said he wasn’t upset by it... But what does that mean!? 

It takes you quite a few minutes to compose yourself.  

Finally, you decide to look into the chat rooms to gauge how much the others know about the night prior.  

Seven and Zen are talking online.  

That seems safe enough, so you join in. 

 

* * *

**11:32**

 

**\---MC has entered the chatroom---**

 

 

**ZEN:**

OMG! MC!!!! THERE YOU ARE!!!

 

**707:**

Hiya!  

Zen thought you died lolololol 

He was asking me to look into missing persons reports lololol 

 

**MC:**

Hey guys.

lol You really looked into reports...?

 

**ZEN:**

Well! We didn’t hear from you!  

And you left with that weird jerk!!!  

He’s not picking up his calls either! 

We were worried!!! 

 

**MC:**

Lol well, I’m fine, Zen. 

Just a little hungover... 

Sorry, to make you all worry... 

 

**707:**

Oh, I wasn’t worried! 

Just a while ago 

Zen asked me to look into it, 

SOOO 

I hacked into your apartment complex’s security feed from last night 

I assured him you made it  _all the way to your apartment door_  untouched and just fine 

Do you remember? 

Lololololol 

Hahahaha 

Ho ho ho ho ho 

 

* * *

 

Oh no...  

He saw... didn’t he? 

On cue, you receive a text message. It's an attachment from Seven. Your heart is already pounding as you click it open.  

He really does have camera footage from your apartment building: more specifically, from a lengthwise view of your floor’s hallway. 

At increased speed, you watch as you sway up the hall with Jumin in tow.  

You watch as you both stand there, talking in your doorway. 

You also watch yourself practically throw your body at him in a tight embrace. 

Then you lean up, and kiss him. You can’t help but wince. You were definitely sloppy about it.  

But even in fast forward, you can tell through the film that Jumin is kissing you back. He begins to pull away for a moment, but you pull him back in even harder - into your apartment. Even on camera, your intentions definitely aren’t subtle.  

His hand bracing the door frame is his only anchor to the hallway, until, that too, disappears into your entrance way, as he succumbs to your tugging. The door is still wide open, but from this angle, no one behind the CCTV can tell what's going on inside. 

You watch the time whiz by on the security feed; you’re gone for over a minute. Finally, you both emerge: Jumin fully stepping out, and you hanging back, halfway out of your home. It appears that you both say goodnight before you close the door, and Jumin leaves looking thoroughly tousled. 

... 

Now, you’re really mortified... 

 

* * *

 

**707:**

Hehehehehe 

 

 **MC:**  

no..

no way!

 

 **ZEN:**   

I still don’t understand how that’s funny!!! 

I was seriously worried!! 

 

**707:**

Bwhahah should I tell him why it’s funny?? 

 

 

**MC:**

NO! 

 

**\----Yoosung has entered the chatroom---**

 

**Yoosung:**

MC! They found you! 

 

 **707:**  

He he he hehehehehe 

Perfect timing!  

Just about everyone is here!!!! 

 

 **MC:**  

... 

seven.... 

Don't you dare 

 

**707:**

Bwhahahaha  

Should I show them instead???? 

 

**MC:**

You wouldn't!

 

**ZEN:**

What are you playing around about?? -_- 

 

 **Yoosung:**  

Show us what? 

 

 **MC:**  

Seven. 

No. 

 

 **707:**  

seven  

yes!!! 8D

 

 **MC:**  

Seven... I’ll give you anything. 

All of the honey buddha chips I can find! 

 

**707:**

I don’t know...  

Maybe you're right... 

This would take away all the profits I could make with that rumor... 

But then again....... 

………… 

I think this might actually be worth more! 

Hee hee hee he he 

 

**MC:**

Omg no... 

Don’t!!! 

What do you want for it?! 

 

**707:**

I guess that depends…. 

On how much the information is worth to you!!!! XD 

 

 

**\----Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom---**

 

**Jaehee Kang:**

Hello 

What's worth to whom? 

 

**Yoosung:**

Hey Jaehee! 

And yeah, what are you guys talking about? 

 

**MC:**

It’s Jaehee!  

Jaehee is here!!! 

 

 **Jaehee Kang:**  

Hello, MC. 

 

 **MC:**   

Jaehee! How are you feeling!? 

 

 **707:**  

Hehe 

A distraction?? 

 

**Jaehee Kang:**

Not so great U.U 

I’ve felt rather sluggish all morning. 

It’s been a struggle to accomplish the same amount of productivity as usual... 

 

**MC:**

I feel the same... 

It just sucks that you had to work still! 

 

**ZEN:**

Lolol poor Jaehee 

Maybe I shouldn’t have ordered so many shots >_< 

 

**Yoosung:**

Haha you got drunk last night, too, Jaehee?? 

 

**Jaehee Kang:**

It was fun, 

But it definitely wasn’t my best decision to drink so heavily yesterday. 

 

 **707:**  

It wasn’t MC’s best decision, either lololol 

 

**Jaehee Kang:**

Why? What happened, MC? 

 

 **ZEN:**   

He keeps saying strange things >.> 

 

**MC:**

…. 

Alright.... 

That’s it. Seven you you asked for this

I’m calling for backup. 

Jaeheeeee!! 

Please help me!!! 

 

**Jaehee Kang:**

? 

What’s going on? 

 

 **MC:**  

Jaehee....  

Seven spied on me...  

And I think he’s trying to blackmail me 

With a video of me doing something embarrassing!!! 

 

**Jaehee Kang:**

Really?!  

):< 

 

 **707:**  

Are you sure you mean some ’thing’...??? lolololol 

 

 **MC:**  

And he’s teasing me! TT.TT 

Please help!!! 

 

**Jaehee Kang:**

Luciel, that’s incredibly rude. 

And most definitely illegal! 

 

 **Yoosung:**  

Yeah!! Seven!!! 

D:<

I can’t believe you’d do something like that to our newest member!  

One of us, maybe....  

but go easy on her! She's new! 

 

 **ZEN:**  

Dude!  

And that’s not how you treat a beautiful woman!!! 

 

 **Yoosung** **:**   

Although, I kind of want to see what’s so embarrassing... 

 

 **MC:**  

Not you too, Yoosung!!! 

 

 **Jaehee Kang:**  

Yoosung.  

Do not encourage him. 

 

 **707:**  

Hehehehe  

Don't worry! 

I never actually intended to share it with anyone but whom(s) it concerns... lololol 

 

**MC:**

What...? 

What are you saying?! 

You didn’t... 

 

**707:**

I did.... 

 

 **MC:**  

No way!!! 

I don’t know if I should believe you! 

I can’t trust you at all, right now!!! 

 

**Yoosung:**

Yeah!  

Seven, stop playing around! 

She doesn’t like it! 

 

**ZEN:**

MC is too innocent! 

It’s not right to play tricks on innocent people! 

 

**707:**

Oh, is she?! 

Lolololol!!!! 

Omg are you sure?! XDDDD 

 

 **Yoosung:**  

Yeah! Just like you’re always playing pranks on me, too! 

It’s not right to pull pranks on us just cuz we’re innocent!!! 

 

 **707:**  

Yoosung is innocent too... 

Hm... 

Maybe I should hack into his browser history lololol 

 

**Yoosung:**

>_>; 

… 

Please just forget I said anything. 

 

**MC:**

Haha… 

…. 

Please forget about me, too. u.u 

 

 **\----Jumin Han has entered the chatroom---**  

 

**Jumin Han:**

I’ve been receiving many notifications on my phone.  

But I’ve been rather busy at work. 

Is something going on? 

 

 **Yoosung:**  

Seven is blackmailing MC!!! 

And threatening me too TT.TT 

 

 **Jumin Han:**  

Blackmailing?  

 

 **ZEN:**  

Apparently, he found embarrassing footage of her 

And won't stop teasing her!! >:( 

 

 **707:**  

Lol I was just messing around! 

This is just too good to resist teasing about! Lolololol 

 

 **Jumin Han:**  

Luciel, 

If this is in relation to the message I received from you, 

It would be best if you answer your phone immediately. 

 

**\---Jumin Han has left the chatroom---**

 

 

 **Yoosung:**  

Omg he left so quickly! 

 

 **707:**  

AHH!!! 

He’s calling me!!! 

What should I do?! 

 

**ZEN:**

Lololol serves you right. 

 

**Jaehee Kang:**

It’s best to just take your punishment now. 

It will mostly likely be far worse later ^^ 

 

 **707:**  

TT.TT 

But I didn’t mean it.... 

 

 **\----707 has left the chatroom---**  

 

 **Yoosung:**  

Omg he must have taken the call! 

I wouldn’t have. 

I couldn’t even see him, 

But I bet Jumin looked very scary right now... 

 

**Jaehee Kang:**

Then you would have just saved the inevitable consequences for later.  

I’ve only seen Mr. Han angry one time.  

It wasn’t a good situation at all. 

 

 **ZEN:**  

As much as I can’t stand that jerk most of the time, 

At least he’s standing up for MC. 

Actually, that’s probably the only good thing I can say... lol 

 

**MC:**

I didn’t mean to get Seven in so much trouble  

But I really hope he deletes that film now... 

Gah... I can’t believe he has that! 

 

 **Jaehee Kang:**  

I would also be upset. 

Luciel usually means well, but he can sometimes go overboard with his jokes.  

They can be rather insensitive at times.  

 

 **Yoosung:**  

So, was it really that embarrassing? 

 

**Jaehee Kang:**

Yoosung... 

You are also being insensitive. 

 

**Yoosung:**

I didn’t mean to!!! 

I’m just so curious now! TT.TT 

What could it be? 

 

**MC:**

...Please don’t try to guess... 

 

**\---707 has entered the chatroom---**

 

 **707:**  

TT_TT 

He totally chewed me out. 

 

 **MC:**  

lol XD 

 

 **ZEN:**  

Lolololol 

Serves you right! 

 

**Yoosung:**

I can’t even imagine... 

What Jumin must have sounded like. 

 

 **Jaehee Kang:**  

His tone can be harsh. 

But what’s truly scary about Mr. Han is his resoluteness. 

 

 **707:**  

Bingo TT.TT 

 

**Yoosung:**

What do you mean? 

 

**ZEN:**

Lolol 

I can imagine he said something like 

“if you ever tease or threaten Marcy again,  

I’ll use all my power and resources to track you down  

and make your life a living hell.” 

 

 **707:**  

O.O 

How did you guess!?! 

It was like the monologue a bad guy gives in a spy movie! 

He threatened to hurt my babies!!! DX 

 

 **Yoosung:**  

That is scary... O.O

But, Wow Zen! 

That was a good impression! 

I could really imagine him saying that!

Do another one! 

 

**ZEN:**

Lol well, I’m sure I could act out anyone if I set my mind to it ; ) 

But I just got a new role, and the main character is a powerful man with money. 

It’s annoying but I’ve been watching Jumin’s behavior for practice –_- 

 

 **Jaehee Kang:**  

It sounds like you’re already putting so much work into this role! +_+ 

It must be difficult for you to pay attention to him so closely. 

But I bet you’ll bring some of your own personality into it, and the performance will be great! 

 

**ZEN:**

Thank you thank you ^^ 

 

**707:**

MC!!! TT.TT 

I hope you know I was just playing around!!! 

YOUR EMBARRASSING SECRETS ARE ALWAYS SAFE WITH ME! TT.TT 

 

 **MC:**  

Thank you... 

But, after all this commotion... 

I think I really need a nap now...  

...ha...ha... u.u 

 

**Yoosung:**

Seven! 

I think you broke her!!!  

 

 **707:**  

IM SORRY! TT_TT 

I already deleted the footage from the security feed anyway!

But I’m going right now! 

to make sure I didn't miss anything!

BRB! 

 

**\---707 has left the chatroom---**

 

 **Jaehee Kang:**  

At least he’s helping now instead of making trouble. 

And I could also use a nap... U.U 

I wonder if I’ll have time on my lunch break to rest my head for a few moments. 

 

 

**\---Jumin Han has entered the chatroom---**

 

**Yoosung:**

Oh he’s here! 

 

 **Jaehee Kang:**  

… perhaps not u.u 

 

 **Yoosung:**  

Jumin! What did you say to Seven?! 

He left so quickly! 

 

 **Jumin Han:**  

I simply told him that he could tease me all he likes, 

But that I would not tolerate it with Marcy. 

 

 **ZEN:**  

Lolol I guessed it. 

 

**Jumin Han:**

Anyway, Assistant Kang 

 

 **Jaehee Kang:**  

Yes, Mr. Han? 

 

 **Jumin Han:**  

I need to go over some paperwork with you before our next meeting. 

 

 **Jaehee Kang:**  

Yes... 

I’ll meet you in your office. 

Feel better, MC. 

 

**MC:**

You too, Jaehee! 

 

**\---Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom---**

 

 **MC:**  

Jumin... 

I hope you weren’t too harsh on Seven, 

But thank you for helping me! 

 

 **Jumin Han:**  

Of course 

I would never allow someone frighten you in that way. 

Not even as a joke. 

 

 **MC:**  

Thanks... 

ahh... you saw? 

 

**Jumin Han:**

Yes, I did. 

 

**MC:**

Well... 

I also saw your text messages... 

And yes, I would like to discuss things. 

When you have time... 

If you don’t mind. 

 

* * *

 

Jumin sends you his smiling emoticon. Then he tells you he’ll talk to you later tonight, before promptly logging out.  

The two others left in the chatroom express confusion, but you don’t give more than your goodbye before you follow Jumin’s suit.  

After all...  

...you still really need that nap. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sooo.. I just got back from a trip to Korea and Japan a few weeks ago!!! It was so awesome! XD I loved every minute!
> 
> I'm sorry this chapter is so late! I've been sitting on it for a while, trying to decide where I was heading with this. It's kinda just writing itself so I'm going with it lol! 
> 
> I just finished my semester so hopefully I can update more the next few weeks during break! Thanks for sticking with me on this fun adventure!! You guys are the best :3


End file.
